Garrus and the G-Strings
by Maya Aodhan
Summary: This is...I can't even explain what this is. But Rari is to blame. TOTALLY to blame! Honest! I can't seem to get the music links working. I'm sorry! There was meant to be a soundtrack to this! Completely A/U - not even close to the events of Mass Effect, just me borrowing characters I love to tell my own story.
1. Chapter 1

"Good evening, ladies…." The husky, rumbling voice was amplified around the room, rousing a cheer from the predominantly female crowd, "…though I see we have a few gentlemen in the crowd tonight." A blue eyed wink is cast to a handsome young man seated in the centre of a group of woman, wearing a jaunty hat that flashed the phrase 'Birthday Boy' on it.

"I'm Garrus and welcome to the only all male revue on the Silversun Strip," his subharmonics purred around the room and more than a few of the crowd shifted uneasily in their seats.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the talented, muscular and…." he rumbled a laugh, "…flexible men that will be entertaining you tonight."

A gut grinding sound thumped from the speakers, and Garrus' voice twined with the singers voice:

"We will begin with Thane, Superspy for the underground," A spotlight came up on the darkened stage, revealing a tall, lean figure in a hat tilted down over his eyes, a long black coat on, his hands thrust into the pockets. He didn't move for a moment, then slipped the hat off his head, flicked it around in his fingers with impressive dexterity. He flipped it around his back and it landed back on his head. He swept his coat aside, revealing a bare, muscular chest that got the crowd whistling, and he paused, kneeling, his hand on his head, while the spotlight came up on the next stripper.

"James Vega, rough, tough soldier of the Alliance. He will hunt you to ground, ladies," there was laughter in Garrus' subharmonics as James Vega marched out in camo-gear, without an undershirt and carrying a mock-rifle. He had a smirk of a smile on his face, came to attention in the middle of the stage, and began an intricate series of manouvres with the gun in time to the music that got the crowd whistling and cheering. Some of those moves with that gun wouldn't be legal in twenty systems, some of them were banned on Omega.

"He can hunt me down anytime," Ashley murmured to Shepard taking a sip of her champagne.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Shepard hissed in reply, she had her arms folded over her chest, "It's just…blatant…I don't know…" she waved her hand at Vega who had finished with a cocky salute and a wink to the crowd.

"It's smokin' hot is what it is —WOOHOO!" Tali cheered as she sipped her champagne through a straw. Vega pointed at her and ran a hand down his impressively muscular chest.

Cortez just buried his face in his hands, "I can't believe you brought me here."

"Oh, lighten up," Ashley lifted her fingers to her lips and gave a piercing whistle, "This is the other human in the review. Alenko something. I heard he can seriously move."

"From brute strength to sexy flexibility, ladies, this is Kaidan!"

The man named Kaidan had the build of a dancer, and oh, could he dance. In loose black pants and bare chest he worked it. Sweat shimmered on his skin as he writhed and spun, undulated his impressive abs and finished on his knees, dark eyes smouldering at the audience.

Shepard nearly choked on her drink, "Bloody hell." She wiped her chin, "Okay, that was sexy as hell."

"Just wait, Shep," came the drawling voice of Jack, seated just in front of her, "You should see the turian behind the voice."

"Turian?" Shepard's nose wrinkled, "Sexy?"

"Oh. Just you wait," Jack sounded smug.

"And the final member of our little group - Garrus, intrepid officer of C-Sec," the turian stepped out from the shadows, dressed in the tunic of C-Sec, open down the front, barechested and muscular.

"Oh my gods," Shepard choked out.

"Told you," Jack leaned forward as Shepard shrunk down in her chair, blushing fiercely.

The four men began a routine that was…yeah…had the women in the crowd on their feet, cheering and shouting. Kaidan was the only trained dancer, but the others, oh they could really move. Muscles flexed, eyes smouldered, skin went slick with sweat. The song ended abruptly as the four men posed in a final moment, chests heaving with effort, the women in the room hooting, hollering and waving glasses of champagne over head.

Three of the men went off stage, and the music changed.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N Click this and play it while reading. You won't regret it! watch?v=pbdkyjGKfo4 )

* * *

Thane strolled down the catwalk toward the gleaming chrome pole that went from ceiling to floor. He slid the coat from his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor, revealing a hard chest, and sleek arm muscles…and what the hell was going on with this abs? Did all drell look like that under their clothing?

And he did things to that pole that made every woman in the room wish she were that damn pole. His muscles sheened with sweat as he defied gravity, whipping around, hanging upside down, treating the damn thing like it was holding him to earth. And oh, it was sexy.

He slid a finger into the waistband of his pants and flicked open the fastening, revealing muscles that just…kept going. He undulated his hips and the dark fabric slipped a little…and a little more. He turned around and ground his hips showing an insanely well toned backside to his audience.

"WOOHOO! Get it off!" Tali shouted, hooting her approval, waving her drink in the air, splashing Shepard liberally.

The drell pulled an asari up on stage, helped by some cheering friends. While most asari maidens seemed to be strippers or mercs, it seemed this one was definitely a primary school teacher. Thane slid his hands over her body and she clutched her hands awkwardly in front of her, uncertainty in every line of her body as she stood between his thighs. With one sudden motion, Thane ripped of his pants, the side snaps undoing easily, revealing a gold banana hammock. He wrapped the pants around the girl and drew her so that they stood chest to chest, groin to groin. He undulated against her and she got the giggles, her hands tentatively touching his chest. His lips curved in a wicked smile as he reached down to cup her backside and lift her up with little effort so she had to wrap her legs around his waist.

With no small amount of strength he held her with one palm between her shoulder blades and tipped her backwards so she could see the audience. She let out a cry of surprise, then a squeak as he ran a fingernail from her throat to her belly. He swung her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck in dizzy delight. He licked her neck as she wriggled with delight and gave another giggle.

"YOU GO, GIRL!" Jack hollered, "Wrap those legs and ride him, girl!" She gave a whistle.

Shepard just shook her head.

The asari was allowed to leave with a kiss to the back of her hand. She blushed and giggled again. He turned and bowed. He slowly made his way down the catwalk, letting them caress his legs and clutch his backside. A few even went for his …package, but he was deft at brushing that aside without offense.

"So how about it, ladies?" Garrus' voice slid through the audience, "How about a hand for the incredible efforts of Thane!"

The audience cheered and applauded, tossing more credits after him. The drell blew a kiss to the appreciative audience.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N Click on this and listen while you are reading. You wont regret it! watch?v=C2Z3rTcixAM )

* * *

The music changed to something a little cheekier, a little more stomach dropping in its bass, and Garrus growled out through the microphone; "Ladies and gentleman, I give you, the one of the finest specimens of manhood that the Earth Alliance managed to produce. James Vega joined us when he realised that the marine's aint where its at…he's had a tougher time just trying to get to the dressing room after he puts on his hip swinging, pants dropping, muscle flexing show!"

This litany was met with a hearty cheer as James Vega swaggered out on stage. He stripped off his camo shirt straight away by tearing at it with his hands. He tossed the scraps into the audience. There were screams as women dived to pick up the pieces.

He flexed an arm, brought his finger to his lips, kissed it and touched his butt, then shook it as though it stung. He grinned unashamedly, and did this little routine - a simple dance that had him showing his strength as he flexed and bounced his muscles, dropping to his knees then back up with a flexibility that belied his size.

He made a show of peering out into the crowd, shadowing his eyes. He knelt down, and a few women reached out their hands to caress the rippled surface of his abs as he undulated there for a moment.

Then his eyes met Ashley's and he paused. A wicked grin spread across his lips and he held out his hand to her. Pointed, then gestured her forward. She shook her head. Hell no. But with Jack yanking her out of her seat and Tali pushing her butt over the table and towards Vega she was given no choice. His massive hand enfolded hers and he yanked her up into his arms. Her short dress rode up revealing a well toned butt cheek. She protested and tried to tug it down, but Vega didn't let her stand still for long. He hooked an ankle behind her own, intending to set her on her backside and continue his routine, but his eyes widened in surprise as she counteracted his move and he found himself down on one knee. She was heading back to her seat tugging down her skirt, rocking awkwardly on high heels she was clearly unused to wearing, when he stood up, pressed his front to her back and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You ain't no party princess, bonita, too afraid to stay and play?" there was challenge in his accented voice.

She spun in his grasp, laid a hand flat on his chest, "I'm not afraid of anything, hermano, least of all you." Her voice was faintly scornful. The crowd was murmuring softly. What was going on?

"Let's see if I can make you leave the stage before I'm done," he winked at her, sliding his hand down to her backside and tugging her against him to the appreciative cries of the audience, "And I don't think I will treat you /quite/ like a brother."

He rocked against her a moment, and despite her cool demeanor a flush rose.

"Touch that booty, Ash!" Jack called out, her booted foot up on the edge of the stage.

Vega grasped her right leg and slid it up near her hip. In a tango move, he held her firm and rocked her into him, before dipping her back. In response, when he righted her, she slid her knee into his groin and pressed, he grunted and pulled her hard toward him again, up on her toes.

He gripped her hand and lowered her to the ground. Her formidable muscles tensed against the slide, her lips curving in a smile. When she was on her back, he slid against her full length and did a handful of press ups. She lifted a finger to her lips and bit her nail. She looked at the table of women next to her and lifted a brow in query.

The asari women howled their agreement, one calling, "Hell yes, woman! Touch him!"

Ash traced a nail down the centre of his chest and stopped at the waistband of the camo trousers. He straddled her hips, captured her wrists and held her arms above her head. His eyes had lost some of their teasing light and had something a little hotter in there.

He continued with the routine though, undulating his hips above her torso. She watched him with narrowed eyes and squirming a hand free, she slid her fingers to his waistband again. Rolling up, he took her with him. He looked down at the waistband then back up. He cocked his head as if to say 'go ahead, I dare you'.

She turned around, her ass to his groin, hands between them. He held her hips, and in a sound of ripping audible over the music, she removed his pants with one slick move and slung them in a circle over her head.

He stood there in a camo g-string and laughed. The sound was hearty and loud.

"Round one to you, bonita!" he called.

She turned around, tossed him his pants and used a hip swinging walk to get back to her table where she was helped down by Shepard, and where she exchanged a high five with Jack. Vega was continuing his sensual grind back to the stage. At the end, he turned, pointed toward Ashley and blew her a kiss, then slapped his ass hard enough to make it jiggle.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N Click on this and listen while reading. You wont regret it!

watch?v=5Oes07cg8v8

* * *

"Now, I need you all to quiet down a little…shhhh," Garrus' voice was commanding, and the sibilant sound was like a caress to the ears , "Shh shhhh shhhh."

The crowd was boisterous, but quieted eventually. Garrus' voice went low and silky.

"We have…a surprise for someone in the audience tonight. Arranged by a very very good set of friends,"

Tali giggled, and it was strangled as Jack's hand tightened on her shoulder. Cortez turned to peer suspiciously at the quarian.

"We have a birthday boy in the audience and since our man Kaidan likes to make everyone feel good, he has agreed to give him a very happy birthday,"

"What did you all do?" Steve hissed, blushing furiously.

"Happy birthday, Cortez," Tali wrapped her arms around him from behind, Jack punched him on the arm and Ashley leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"No way," he shook his head, "No way. This is a chick's club. You only got me in because Tali is a regular."

"Trust me, Kaidan is good with this," Tali ruffled his hair, "He swings every which way. And believe me the girls here will be driven wild."

Shepard scowled, "Look, guys, if he doesn't want to do this…"

Cortez scrubbed his hands over his face as a krogan appeared on stage putting a chair in the centre. Jack got up, her booted feet scuffing the edge of the stage. She leaned over, grabbed Cortez's hand and yanked him up. The crowd applauded. Handsome men were always appreciated here.

"Look," she murmured softly, "You need this." She looked into his eyes, sincerity giving them a rare warmth, "Just relax. Have fun. He's seriously hot." She lead him to the chair and sat him down.

A rippling beat came over the speakers and a cheer went up as Kaidan came out on stage, a white tank added to the black pants from earlier. He moved smoothly, his eyes kohl rimmed and watching Cortez seriously. Where Vega was all strength and cheekiness, he was sensuality and talent. Serious talent. He moved like water, sinuous as a snake toward Cortez. Steve watched him, hands whiteknuckling on the chair seat that he was gripping.

The crowd was cheering. Loud. Shepard watched her rather vulnerable pilot who had lost his husband last year. She folded her hands over her chest and narrowed her eyes. She didn't notice the bright blue eyes of the turian watching her.

Kaidan moved over to Cortez's seat, and moved around him, flowing over him like silk, undulating against his lap before moving on. He ran his hand through Cortez's hair, tilting his head back, "Happy birthday," he murmured, before kissing him hard.

For a moment there was not a sound as the mesmerised crowd realised what was happening, then the cheering sounded. Raucous; the loudest yet.

"Yeah. Thanks," Cortez cleared his throat, a dazed expression on his face.

"My pleasure," Kaidan replied in a soft contralto, holding out his hand to help Cortez up. He walked Cortez back to his table, and after a brief shared glance, he continued back up the catwalk, continuing his routine.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N click and listen while reading. You wont regret it! watch?v=IVMKQP0K3a0 )

* * *

There wasn't even an introduction to the next segment. A grinding beat just sounded through the speakers. The spotlight came up on a tall figure in the C-sec uniform - sleek and muscular. For a turian, the man moved well.

He slid and moved across the floor, a little stiffer than Kaidan, but he was far more adept at the tease. He slid the tunic off his shoulders, then back on again, and strode to the end of the catwalk, dropping to his knees. He undulated and rose to his feet, removing his tunic.

Shepard raised a brow. Her only response as the girls around her cheered. He was built….alllll…the way down.

His moves were nothing less than sex on a stick. He flexed, he ran a taloned claw over the flesh of anyone who came near to touch him. He came near Shepard's table as Tali bounced and jiggled and for a moment, his eyes met Shepard's. Hers were narrowed and thoughtful, no response to the tease, his were sharp and intelligent, an expression out of reach of the mostly drunken clientele. She gave him a half smile and saluted him with her drink.

When he finally stripped down to the blue g-string, the women were out of their seats and cheering.

He didn't get anyone up on stage. The only one of the strippers not to. He instead accepted the microphone from his krogan bouncer and spoke into it:

"If you have enjoyed tonight's show, stay tuned…the next lot are just …warming up," he slid an extra layer of sex over the last bit. Music filled the room.

* * *

"Heeeyyyy, Shepard," Tali cosied up to the Commander.

"Oh gods, what now? Can't we leave?" Shepard sighed.

"Oh. No. No, we can't," Jack drawled, one arm propped on her crooked knee.

"We have a surprise for you!" Tali continued brightly.

Ilana Shepard frowned, "Oh, I don't like the sound of this!"

"You had your birthday last month. And since we couldn't get you anything, we all pitched in."

Shepard rumbled something low in her throat.

"LAP DANCE! WOO!" Tali threw up her hands in cheer.

"Oh for fuck's sake, I'm not getting a fucking lapdance," Ilyana snarled.

"Not even with Garrus?"

She paused, "….no."

"Oh yes. Yes you are," Ashley yanked Shepard to her feet, "I had to grapple with that Neanderthal out there, you get a lapdance from a turian. It's only freakin' fair."

Shepard rubbed a hand on her brow, "Ten minutes. Tops. Someone had better get me a drink."


	6. Chapter 6

An asari led her to a private room. It was plush, even compared to Omega standards. She stood in the middle of it and looked around with a raised brow and folded arms.

"Can I get you anything, Commander Shepard?" the asari asked politely.

"What? Aside from out of here?" the asari remained silent. Shepard sighed, "Fine. Scotch. Top shelf. Charge it to Tali'zorah vas fucking Normandy."

"Very good, sir," the asari bowed and departed.

For lack of anything to do, Shepard sprawled on a couch. She hadn't really dressed up for the occasion. Black pants, black tunic, black combat boots. Soft music flooded the room and the asari returned.

"Mr Vakarian will be with you shortly."

"No rush," Shepard accepted the crystal glass, and tapped it impatiently. She rocked her foot and checked her watch, "This is shit. My time is worth more than this."

She stood, slammed down the rather excellent scotch, and marched toward the door. She was reaching toward the door sensor when it slid open to reveal the tall form of Garrus Vakarian.

"Leaving already, Shepard?" he reached out and blocked her path with an arm, "And here I hadn't even had the time to disappoint you?"

"Look, Vakarian, this isn't my thing. The crew got me this as a freaking birthday gift and well…" she frowned, "You don't exactly look like someone I want to get a damn lapdance from."

"We could just…talk?" Garrus strolled into the room, "And fool around. Whatever strikes your fancy. You have my time."

He sat down on the couch and she joined him, reluctantly.

"I guess," she shrugged.

"So, why is it your crew thought you needed to visit someone like me? Especially one who is very …not your species. I would have thought Vega or Alenko more your type."

Shepard cleared her throat, "None of your damn business."

"Of course it isn't. I'm just trying to make conversation here, since you aren't interested in sex…"

She glanced up at him, her green eyes vivid in the lowlight of the room. His voice trailed off. He reached out, ignoring her flinch, and touched the long strands of red that made up her hair.

"You are interested in sex," he rumbled, using his subharmonics.

"Hey. No, that's not fair," Shepard pointed at him, shifting back, "You can't use that on me."

"Use what?" his voice took on a lilt of teasing, the rumble still reverberating in his subharmonics.

"You know bloody well!" she snarled.

He paused and his voice shifted, "You have been with a turian."

"None of your damn business."

"Shepard…"

"Just drop it, alright. You have done your job. I will tell the crew you screwed me and you can still get your money," Shepard stood up and thrust her hands into the pockets of her pants.

"Shepard!" this was more insistent, as the turian rose to stand before her. He reached out to touch her cheek. She shuddered, but didn't pull away.

"I know who you are, by the way," he murmured, "As soon as you walked into my club. You couldn't have been more out of place."

Shepard sighed and looked down at his feet, "Look. You did a good thing for Cortez. I wasn't sure. But yeah, he needed that. The Kaidan guy is good. Not my thing. But good. But I'm not a pity project."

"Shepard," the subharmonics rumbled again, and her eyes shuttered, "The last thing I feel for you is pity." He trailed his talons over her throat and she tilted her head back. He took the advantage and traced his tongue over the curve of her jaw. She moaned.

"This isn't…a lap dance," she murmured.

"And I don't do them. Normally," he touched his lips to her own and she licked him in response, "But when the crew of the great Commander Shepard requests that she indulge, who am I to refuse?"

She gave a soft sound in her throat, and slid her hand up to the soft skin at the side of his throat. He rumbled against her throat, a delicious frission goosebumping her skin.

"Okay, fine," she murmured, and grabbed a handful of his tunic. She yanked him toward the couch. "I'm in."

Garrus flared his mandibles. He keyed something on a small omnitool on his wrist. The music changed to something with a little more bass. It thumped into the gut. She leaned back on the couch and watched him remove his tunic, sliding it down well muscled shoulders. He left his pants on and approached her with an intense look in his eyes. He straddled her legs, his right knee beside her own, the other on the floor still. He rested his hands upon couch back and leaned down to scent her neck again. She drew her fingers over the plates on his chest and down the rippled muscle of his abdominals.

"So how does this work?" she sighed out the question.

Garrus rumbled a soft sound, "However you want it to."

"In a few moments, I'm about to be really fucking uncomfortable. So…switch," Shepard levered herself up, and yanked him toward the couch. He tumbled onto the couch with a grunt. She slung a leg over his lap and settled onto the hard plates on his thighs. He curved his fingers around her ass, tugging her closer. He hadn't an erection yet, but when her soft chest met his, things…shifted. She curled a hand into the leather of the couch and ground her groin against his own.

She made a sound of desperation, "Nnnggnnnhhh," and rested her forehead against his own. His eyes closed and he trailed his talons up her spine. She shuddered and gasped, "Hells, Garrus."

He felt himself become erect and press against her groin. He rumbled low in his chest, "By the Spirits, Shepard. What are you doing to me?"

"A mistake, I think," she gasped, "But right now, I don't want to stop."

He pressed a knuckle against her groin and she circled herself upon it.

"Shit," she snarled, curling her fingers over his shoulders, "Don't move. Wait…" She gasped harder, rocking against him with more force. He watched her in awe, his left hand clenching her ass hard, pulling her harder.

"Shit…shit…shit…" she laid her head against the cowl surrounding and protecting his neck. Her breath washed his skin, and he groaned. His groin began thrusting upward, "I want…oh…shit…"

He drove a hand into her hair and tugged her head back, giving him access to her neck. He slid his tongue over her skin, tasting and nibbling. And at the base of her throat, he bit.

"FUCK!" she snarled, "Oh….OH!" And she collapsed on his chest. She raised a hand to the bite and came away with her fingers tipped with her blood. "That hurt." She growled.

Garrus was very still. She levered herself back, pressing back on her chest. His eyes were closed. His chest rose and fell sharply.

"You alright, Vakarian,"

He opened his eyes and they burned with cold fire, "I marked you."

"No shit," she showed him her neck, and she slowly got off him and sat beside him on the couch, "Right. Well." She sounded uncertain. Waited to be sure she could stand without her knees wobbling.

"Thanks…and…yeah," she awkwardly backed up and walked toward the door.

Garrus leaned his head back and closed his eyes, "Shit."


	7. Somebody's in Trouble!

(A/N Yeah, so...after all the feedback this last 12 hours, I'm going to keep going and see where this heads. Obviously, this is set in a 'verse where there isn't a Reaper war and there are several people NOT on the Normandy. Shep is a Spectre and...okay, its just the same people but the events aren't the same. Not even close. Go with it. Enjoy the ride. Heh heh. Get it? 'Ride'? I'm really sorry. I blame Rari.)

* * *

Shepard rapid typed a reply on her terminal and leaned back in her chair. She idly rubbed the bite mark on her shoulder, it was tingling a little and a minor irritation. Stupid turian saliva. Stupid allergic reaction.

"Commander Shepard, we are just heading into Omega space,"

"Thanks, Traynor," Shepard acknowledged and stood up. She headed for the armoury to get kitted.

Liara was joining her on this mission, as was Tali. The slender Quarian didn't require armour, so just picked up her weapons from the locker. Liara was tugging on her greaves and glanced up as Shepard entered.

"Aria sent word that she has tracked down the drug runner. He was hiding out in the lower wards," Liara informed the Spectre, "She is waiting for us at Afterlife."

"Alright," Shepard nodded and stripped her Alliance tunic over her head, to reveal her tank-clad torso. She pulled her under armour out of its locker and toed off her boots.

She yanked the tank off and swore when the bite twinged, "Godsdamnit."

"What's wrong?" Liara glanced up from buckling her chestplate.

"Don't ask," Shepard scowled.

Tali strolled over, locking her shotgun in place in its harness, "Shepard got a lap dance."

"Tali…." Shepard stepped into her leg armour, and pulled it into position, her voice all sweetness and light, "…if you continue that topic I will kick your ass out an airlock."

"With a turian," Tali continued cheerfully.

"That's it," Shepard snarled, clipping her legs into place, "I'm kicking your ass."

"Shepard!" Liara sounded amused, "I thought you were just taking Cortez out for his birthday."

"I /was/," Shepard grumbled, "These bastards decided to get me a late present."

"And…." Liara gestured, rolling her wrist to ask for more.

She shrugged, "It was a lapdance."

"So why do you have…" Liara walked over and touched the bite. She paused. "Uhh…Shepard?"

Shepard glanced up from shoving her arms into the under armour.

"What?"

"Uhh, what do you know about turian customs?"

"Nothing," Shepard shrugged, "Well, only what the vids and codex tell us in basic."

"About…turian mating customs?"

Shepard's hands stilled from pulling on her torso armour.

"What are you trying to tell me, Liara?" her voice was low and dangerous.

"Turians, uhhh, only bite….there…like that," Liara cleared her throat, "When…" she rubbed her brow, "By the Goddess, I do not know how to say this."

"Liara, what the hell is going on?" Shepard reached out and gripped Liara's arm.

"That is a mating mark. A bonding mark. If it bled, his saliva is…in…your…system…." Liara's voice trailed off.

"Oh, is that all?" Shepard shrugged, "Some medi-gel will fix it easily."

"I don't think you understand, Shepard," Liara said softly, "I'm not entirely certain how it works, but the saliva mixes with the blood, and if he tasted your blood, it's in his system too."

"But, wait, that's just stupid. Turians might bite each other all the time," Shepard complained, gesturing wildly, "There would be all kinds of messed up relationships going on!"

"He marked you during an intimate moment," Liara spoke softly, "And yes, it depends upon the intent. If he was feeling…territorial or possessive you will start to feel…uhh..well, have you felt it…tingling?"

"Nope," Shepard snapped, "It just hurts a bit. Those bastards have sharp teeth."

She rubbed it unconsciously. That wasn't tingling earlier. She scowled. She had to talk to a certain turian stripper…and soon.


	8. Explaining to Do

Shepard groaned as she leaned back on the seat in the back of the shuttle. Her armour was laden with holes and she wearily closed her eyes.  
Liara followed her in and collapsed on the seat opposite. Tali didn't even make the seat, she just entered, hit the sensor to close the door and leaned against it with a sigh.  
"She might have warned us about the Blue Suns," Tali complained.  
"She might have warned us about a lot of things," Shepard lay her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes furiously. She sat back, eyes reddened and tired.  
"We got him. That's all that mattered," Liara spoke consolingly.  
"Yeah," Shepard agreed, and stretched out her legs, crossing them at the ankle.  
"Where to now?"  
"Citadel," Shepard grimaced, "Need to return the med supplies to the Council."  
"And to head to Silversun," Tali's voice was smug behind her helmet.  
"Shut up," Shepard growled.

* * *

Shepard checked out the bruising and cuts on her face with a sigh. "Lookin' good, Shep," she murmured to herself, pushing back from the basin below her mirror. She hit the button and it slid back into its wall cavity.  
She tugged the N7 shirt over her head and figured now was as good a time as any to get it over with.

* * *

"I need to talk to Garrus Vakarian," Shepard showed her Spectre ID.  
"Wait here," the krogan at the front door growled, and nodded at his companion.  
Shepard moved back from the door, and turned to lean on the railing that overlooked the huge Silversun Strip and its multitude of colours. She briefly rubbed the mark on her shoulder, and when she realised what she was doing, she dropped her hand with a snort of disgust.  
"Commander Shepard?" the voice was not that of the krogan and it caused her to start in surprise. Shepard turned to see Garrus Vakarian making his way toward her from the opened door of his club. His features were set pleasantly, though there was the faintest shadow in his bright blue eyes. As he approached, she felt the oddest sensation. A coil of desire in her gut, and a sense of warmth through her chest.  
"Mister Vakarian," Shepard held out her hand, deciding that formal was the better approach at this point, "Is there somewhere we might speak in private?"  
He raised a brow plate in a curiously human gesture and held out a hand toward he open door, "Of course."  
He took her to the room they had shared previously and she could not help but flare her nostrils just a little. Garrus paused before seating himself, his eyes scanning her features, his mandibles shifting thoughtfully.  
"You are hurt," he stated finally.  
"It happens," Shepard shrugged, "Life of a Spectre."  
"I see," Garrus sat down and gestured for her to join him. She thrust her hands into the pockets of her pants and paced for a moment, clearly declining.  
"I'm not sure…" Shepard began, then pressed her lips together.  
Garrus leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.  
"Look, I don't really know the right words at this point," she looked at him sharply, her gaze a bight green, "But I need some assurance as soon as I figure them out."  
"Alright," his voice was a calming reverberation.  
"You bit me," she began again, and tugged aside the neckline of her shirt to show him the scar.  
The turian sat back, uneasy.  
"Someone on my ship was concerned that it may be more than a bite," Shepard's eyes narrowed, "What I need to hear from you…is whether she is right."  
Garrus stood up, and moved toward her. He towered over her and leaned down a little to examine the mark. He touched it with the back of his taloned finger. She jerked back, releasing her shirt.  
"Don't touch me!" she snapped, "You have done enough!"  
Garrus lowered his hand and sighed, "I am sorry."  
Shepard dropped into a chair and ran her hand through her hair, "Alright, you had better explain what the hell you did."  
It was his turn to pace.  
"I knew who you were when you entered my club," he began, rubbing a hand beneath his fringe, "I was there when you became the first Spectre. Nihlus is an old family friend and we had spoken of you. He said you were the bravest human he had ever met."  
"What does this have to do with…" Shepard raised a frustrated hand.  
"Please, let me continue," Garrus replied firmly, "When you agreed to go through with the arrangement, I was surprised. And you surprised me again when you responded to me with such passion. In return I have never felt such ….intensity when with a human. I wanted you so badly. The bite was foolish. It was merely meant to be part of the foreplay, but I forgot, human skin is so much more fragile than turian. There is no excuse and no apology great enough." He shook his head.  
Shepard dropped her head into her hand.  
"So what does that mean?"  
"I don't really know," Garrus shrugged, "I am sorry. But I don't. Among my people, the bonding mark was something done by our ancestors. It has fallen out of common practice amongst most clans."  
"And yours?"  
"The Vakarian's are among those who still practice the rite," he admitted.  
"What does it…do for your people?"  
Garrus shrugged again, "I can only tell what I know of anecdotal evidence. My people speak of feeling calmer when their mate is near, or sensing a heightened emotional response. It is meant to make mating a more intense experience."  
"So basically, if I'm nowhere near you…I shouldn't have any problems?" Shepard looked hopeful.  
"I..don't know. I believe its only a faint connection to begin with. A slight tingling sensation when one mate's thoughts are upon the other. It is no more unpleasant than a ripple of what your kind call goosebumps."  
Shepard's eyes narrowed, "Then what?"  
"Then with time in each other's company the bond may grow stronger."  
"Good. Right. That solves it then. I don't have to see you, you don't have to see me," Shepard stood, "Problem solved."  
"Shepard…" Garrus' voice was quiet as he stood and moved the few paces to close the gap.  
"What?" she sounded irritated.  
"Who were you with? You desired me for a time. A turian. And you refused to answer when I asked if you had been with one before. I know, I can see it in your eyes. You have."  
"So what?" Shepard snapped, folding her arms across her chest, "I writhed on your lap, you made me orgasm, and you think that entitles you to know about my private life?"  
Garrus paused, "No. It probably doesn't. Were you in love with him?"  
Shepard marched toward the door and yanked it open. She waited a moment, fingers tapping on the frame. She looked back at him, her green eyes luminous.  
"No," she replied softly, "He was lost before …." she tapped her fingers again, "…no. I was not. Goodbye, Mister Vakarian. I think it will be safe to say that we will not meet again."  
"Goodbye, Commander Shepard. I regret that must be the case," he stood in the centre of the room, watching her leave, a thoughtful expression on his face.

* * *

Shepard lay in bed, her fingertips tracing the rough ridging of the scar. It tingled. Damn. Damn the man to hell. What was she thinking? He was a stripper! He took his damn clothing off for money!  
She closed her eyes and yanked the sheets up to her chin.

* * *

Her eyes flew open in the night. A sharp pain stabbed through her shoulder and her hand flew to the scar. What the hell? She sat up and muttered, "Lights. Twenty percent." The room took on a low glow. It was…the scar. Not bleeding, not pulsing with fire. But jeez, it hurt. She pressed her hand to it and swung her legs out of bed. She strode toward the cabin door, but her eyes turned toward her terminal. It flashed with a message.

TO: SHEPARD  
FROM: JACK  
TIME RECEIVED: 2:16am

She checked the time on her terminal. 2:19am. Huh.

SHEP. THAT STRIP CLUB WE WENT TO GOT HIT TONIGHT. BLUE SUN MERCS BLEW IT TO HELL. I THINK THEY TRACKED YOU THERE. CSEC ARE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT THE BODIES, BUT ITS STILL A FUCKING CRATER. NOT SURE WHO GOT OUT OR WHO THEY GRABBED.

Shepard ran a hand over the scar. She didn't care, right? I mean, yeah, its bad that anyone gets hurt by those bastards, but they were just dancers. Not like it was a kindergarten.  
She hung her head.  
Yeah. She cared.  
Fuck.


	9. Seeker Finds

Shepard stood out front of the blown out shell of Garrus' club. CSec were crawling over it, searching through the rubble.

"What has been found?"

"Some limbs, pretty sure the dancers weren't inside. It happened at 1300 hours. Gotta wonder if they didn't get the timer wrong," Bailey drawled, "We think the limbs were cleaners, bartenders stocking, that kind of thing."

"Mister Vakarian?"

"We haven't found any remains consistent with turian. The only other turian as an employee at the club has been accounted for,"

"Was it the Blue Suns?"

"Yeah. Our security cams caught them. They came through in disguise, but one of our scanners caught one of them. His DNA came through the system as a pop."

"Why here?" though Shepard thought she know.

"Why would they care about Vakarian's club? Could be it's more to do with you? Heard tell you had some fun with them on Omega. And you were seen here twice. Eyes are on you, Shepard."

"Yeah," Shepard grunted, "Yeah. And don't you fucking ask what I was doing at a strip club. Twice."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Bailey's voice was all innocence.

"Did the cameras catch them leaving?"

"No. They blew out the windows on the other side, got into transpos and took off. We are checking footage but it will take time,"

"Alright. Let me run some of my own scenarios. I'm taking over this case."

"Aye, sir," Bailey nodded, easily enough.

"No issues with that, Bailey?"

"Nope. But you can tell Jack. Commander Shepard taking personal interest in the kidnapping of a strip club owner? This is one for the books."

"Shut up, Bailey."

"Yes, sir," but the grin was wide.

* * *

"Alright, I have them leaving the Citadel on a Jarvis freighter, call signature matches a mining vessel. I'm guessing that was bullshit," Jack flicked Shepard a file to her tablet. The Spectre read it and hummed low in her throat.

"If they plan to contact me for some kind of exchange…or ransom, I want the drop on them," Shepard replied harshly.

"So, the stripper made an impression then?" Jack raised a dark brow.

"He's an innocent in this," Shepard snapped, "He got in the way of my work."

"Sure," Jack replied easily, her arms linking behind her head. Her office was a hell of a mess but she seemed to know where everything was. Her C-Sec badge was on the desk between them, "If you say so."

"What system did they record with the relay?"

"Kite's Nest," Jack replied flatly.

"What?" Shepard sounded surprised, "Why are they heading right for batarian space? I didn't think the Blue Suns operated out there."

"Damn good question," Jack replied, "I'm sure you would just love finding out."

"Alright, who the hell is Garrus Vakarian?"

Jack tapped her fingers on the desk in front of her, "His file is pretty brief."

"Indulge me."

"Old clan. Ex military - but then most turians are," a shrug, "Came here. Started the club. Stayed out of trouble - until it got blown to hell."

"That's pretty damn brief. Can't imagine the family was too happy with his role as a stripper."

"Don't see many of them as a rule - but the place is damn popular. A brief scan of his communications, shows him as receiving nothing from Palaven."

"What about his apartment?"

"Haven't been there yet. Was heading there now," Jack dropped her boots to the ground.

"I'm coming with you,"

"Figured," Jack clipped her badge onto her belt, "You get to drive, Spectre."

* * *

"Huh, don't know what I was expecting, but this sure as hell ain't it," Jack drawled.

Shepard stared around at the vast space and narrowed her eyes, "This doesn't fit with the life of a stripper, Jack."

"Hey, the man makes a lot of money. You saw the audience the other night. They throw money at him and his dancers."

"Yeah, yeah," Shepard strolled across the hallway toward the kitchen, "Alright, I will start with his office. Maybe there is something there."

"Go for it, I'm going to hit up the bedroom,"

* * *

They met back in the kitchen. Shepard slid a tablet across the table toward Jack.

"He's lying. He's no stripper. This is encrypted information from his terminal."

"Yeah? No kidding," Jack picked up the tablet and examined the contents as she scanned it with her omnitool, "Shit."

Shepard rubbed her brow, "If this information is for real, I need to go after him. If they get to the Terminus Systems we will lose him."

"No kidding. And the son of Palaven's current Primarch is a hot target for ransom,"

"I wonder if they know what they have," Shepard stared around at the apartment, "Or if it was just an accident. Shit. If they find out he is an undercover spy for the turian hierarchy he is completely screwed."

"Then you had better hurry, Commander," Jack said dryly.

"Want to come, for old time's sake?"

"Hell no, I still have three strippers to find," Jack wiggled her eyebrows, "Ain't that a hardship?"

"I hate you sometimes."


	10. New recruits

"Repeat that last, EDI?" Shepard was confused as she spoke into her com.

"There are three men in military uniform wishing to speak with you outside, Commander Shepard," the Normandy's AI was complacent.

"Which military?"

"Two of them are Alliance, sir, the third is unknown in my databanks. Do the drell have a military?" EDI was confused, and sounded annoyed that she was confused.

Shepard frowned, "Alright, I will be right there."

* * *

"Oh, you have to be kidding," Shepard crossed her arms over her chest and regarded the three men.

"Hey there, Commander," the biggest of the three, James Vega lazily leaned his arms on the massive gun strapped to his chest, "I hear you are after the boss."

Shepard narrowed her eyes and looked at all three, "I had better get a fucking good explanation."

The men all looked at one another. The drell and smaller human nodded.

"We aren't…really strippers," Vega said, "Well, sure, we got up on stage and shook our groove thing every night. But it was a cover."

"For what," Shepard's eyes were grim.

"You would be surprised at the information passed through the club every night. We have been passing information onto our contacts: feeding drug trade, slave trade, pirate movements, whatever, for a year now," the smaller human spoke in a quieter voice.

"Are your names even…y'know," she waved a hand, "What - Vega, Kaidan and Thane?"

"Well, they are for the moment," Thane replied for the three, "It would protect you and your crew best if we maintained them."

"I'm not letting you on board the Normandy," Shepard replied firmly, not budging.

Kaidan stepped forward, his lithe form barely taller than her own.

"We are trained soldiers, Commander, if you contact Admiral Hackett he will confirm our service record."

"Oh believe me, I shall. Wait here."

Vega grinned, "Nowhere else to be, Commander."

"Except chasing down General Vakarian," Thane muttered.

Shepard turned back and looked at the men, "General?"

"You didn't know?" Vega crooked a brow, "Yeah. Well, I mean, we didn't call him that, except as a joke in front of the other employees. But they figured we were just teasing. Yeah. The man is a general in the turian army."

"That's bullshit," Shepard snapped, and pointed a finger, "A general in the turian military doesn't sit on his ass in the citadel without anyone noticing."

"He isn't technically your standard military, sir," Kaidan explained, "He is more like…hrmmm…special ops, I suppose. Covert."

"He is a sneaky, sneaky bastard, sir," Vega acknowledged, "He did his standard service, then his record shows him falling off the map. Wandering the galaxy kind of thing - the black sheep of the family." He shrugged, "Particularly disappointing as he is the son of Palaven's Primarch."

"And…why stripping? I don't understand that bit," Shepard shook her head, "Aren't you all worried about what people say?"

They were all silent for a long moment, then Kaidan spoke, "We have stopped more people destroying the lives of others by operating the way we do, than by being in the ground forces. Are we ashamed because we do what we do?" he shook his head, "No."

Shepard scowled thoughtfully.

"Alright. Fine. You are on board. I'm still checking up on you, but for now you are assigned to the Normandy," she resignedly rubbed her brow.

"You wont regret it, Commander!" Vega pronounced cheerfully and picked up his duffle bag, "We can pull our weight…" he took a few steps, "…and provide the entertainment." He winked.

"Oh gods. Tali is going to short circuit," Shepard muttered as she followed her new recruits on board, "Jack is going to never let me hear the end of this one."


	11. Conference Room Conversation

"Alright, tell me how useful you are," Shepard stood with her arms crossed in front of the three soldiers who sat in chairs around the conference table.  
Vega glanced at the others, "Well, I can shoot anything you hand me. I can tweak weapons until they squeak, they are so fine tuned."  
Shepard nodded, "Good," and looked to Kaidan.  
"I'm an L2 biotic," he explained, showing his amp, "Have some tech skills. Garrus was using me as support most of the time, his tech was mostly offensive, so I would crowd control and they would take them down."  
"Useful," Shepard drawled, "Very useful in an infiltration team."  
She looked to the drell. He sat peacefully with his hands linked in his lap.  
"What about you? I was not aware the drell had a military."  
"I am not military, Commander Shepard," Thane intoned softly, his voice thrumming in his throat in that dual tone common to his kind, "I am an assassin in the hire of the hanar. Or rather…I was."  
"An assassin…" Shepard murmured, and looked uncertain.  
"He's on our side, Commander, Admiral Hackett has bought his services from the hanar government," Kaidan assured her.  
"Forgive me, but an assassin is little more than a mercenary in my book. A killer for hire," Shepard frowned, her bright green gaze upon the drell.  
"Are you not also a killer, Commander? Do you not get paid for what you do as a representative for your species?" Thane replied in that same modulated tone.  
Vega sucked in a breath, and muttered, "Cool it, man."  
Shepard narrowed her eyes again. Raised an eyebrow. And grinned.  
"He has a point," she huffed a brief laugh, "Alright, you're in." She keyed something on her omnitool.  
"You will not have access to the CIC or the upper levels of the ship until I have confirmed your security level. Vega, you are assigned to the shuttle bay and armory with Cortez. Alenko, you will be assigned to the forward gunnery room. I want the ship's weaponry in the best shape it has ever been. Thane…." She paused, "Damned if I know where to assign you right now."  
"I am very good at searching for people, Commander. If you give me access to the extranet whilst on board, I will see if I can track the Blue Suns through tech."  
"Alright, you can assist Liara in the tech bay," Shepard input the information into her omnitool. Then tapped her com.  
"Cortez, Liara and Tali, can I see you in the CIC conference room ASAP please,"  
A chorus of 'ayes' came back. Liara was the first to arrive from her place in the tech labs, the closest to their position. She eyed the new arrivals curiously.  
"Commander," the asari stood to attention.  
"Take a seat, Dr T'soni, I'm waiting for the others to arrive before I start my briefing."  
Cortez and Tali arrived together, arguing over something technical with incredibly long words that just sounded like gibberish to Shepard. Oh. This was going to be good. She couldn't take her eyes off them.  
Her pilot was the first to realise that something was amiss. He stopped in his tracks, his expression going blank. Tali didn't cue in for a moment and strode into the conference room, still trying to make her point. She realised that Cortez had stopped talking and turned to see what had caught his attention.  
"Oh…." She raised her fingers to her helm, "Kee'lah selai…." She made a soft squeaking sound, before realising she needed to salute. Cortez hadn't moved.  
"Get in here and sit down," Shepard snapped the order. Liara had a look of confusion on her face.  
Cortez walked stiffly in, his face averted from the three men across the conference table and sat. Tali joined her crewmates and couldn't take her eyes off them.  
"Here is the situation. You would have heard rumour that the club we were at the other night was blown to hell by the Blue Suns," Shepard began, bringing up a holo of the blown shell of the club, "This occurred during the day when those present were cleaners, barstaff and Mister Vakarian."  
Vega made a sound. Shepard shot him a warning glance and he resided.  
"The situation became complicated very quickly. I met with Detective Nought and I took over the case officially as a Spectre," Shepard touched her omni tool again and brought up a holo of Garrus.  
"This is Garrus Vakarian. He is the owner of the club, and his whereabouts are currently unknown. It would seem they kidnapped him - to what end we do not know. They made the jump to Kite's Nest within three hours of the explosion."  
She touched her omnitool and took down the holo. She looked around the room. Tali was shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Cortez was still stonefaced, staring at the top of the table.  
"Garrus Vakarian is a General in the turian military," Shepard dropped the first bomb. Cortez jerked up his head and looked at her in surprise.  
"He is part of a covert operations unit that crazily decided to conduct themselves as strippers to gain information about illegal activities on the Citadel," Shepard drawled.  
"Hey!" Vega protested.  
Tali waved a three fingered hand, "Uhh, Shepard?"  
"Yeah, Tali?"  
"So…why do we have three of his…employees on board."  
"Lieutenant James Vega and Lieutenant Commander Kaidan Alenko, are both part of the Alliance Military. Thane is in the employ of the hanar government, but currently … hired by the Alliance to take part," Shepard gestured at the three men, "Lieutenant Steve Cortez, shuttle pilot, you will be working with Lieutenant Vega. Engineer Tali'Zorah nar Rayya vas Normandy, you will be working with Lieutenant Alenko. And Dr Liara T'soni, Thane will be assisting with the hunt for General Vakarian."  
There was silence in the room.  
Tali cleared her throat, "They aren't strippers?"  
Shepard quirked a smile at the disappointment in the quarian's voice.  
Vega grinned at the quarian, "Can give you a show anytime you like, Engineer. You just have to ask."  
"By the Goddess…." Liara squeaked and all but blushed, she stood up, flustered, "This is highly irregular."  
"Nothin' regular about us, ma'am," Vega shot back with that irrepressible grin.  
"Alright people," Shepard rubbed her brow, "We have more important things…like finding a missing turian general! Go!" She flicked her fingers.  
Cortez stood swiftly and marched out, not looking back, certainly not noticing the gaze of the biotic officer watching his retreat. Tali stood, and jerked her head at him, "Come on, Lieutenant, I will show you where you will be spending most of your time." Her voice hovered somewhere near a squeak still.  
Vega strolled out after Cortez, "Hey! Esteban! Wait up!" He saluted Shepard on the way past.  
"The tech lab is through there," Liara pointed toward the far door, "I will join you in a moment, Thane."  
The drell bowed politely and headed out, leaving Liara and Shepard alone.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea, Ilyana?" Liara queried of the Commander softly.  
"Nope," Shepard admitted softly, "But we could do with the added firepower. And they know him, we don't."  
"And your mark?" the asari asked.  
Shepard grimaced, "Yeah. It's a bond mark. An accident, he said."  
"Goddess, Shepard. You are bonded to a turian general…and a primarch's son."  
Shepard glanced at Liara sharply, "You know that?"  
"It is difficult not to when you have to pay as much attention to politics as I do," Liara replied gently.  
Shepard rubbed her brow, "As long as we stay away from each other, it will be fine."  
"But you are seeking him, are you not?"  
"I'm getting back a kidnap victim, Liara," Shepard protested.  
"In your head, you wish to find him and punish the Blue Suns. But in your heart, you are seeking your bond mate."  
"Liara, you know I love you like a sister," Shepard laid a hand on the asari's shoulder, "But if you continue with this drivel, I will assign you to work in the garbage compactor until we finish the mission."  
Liara smiled and touched Shepard lightly on the chin with her fingertip, "I love you too, Ilyana."


	12. Debrief

(A/N A little more violence here. Fair warning.)

* * *

"Alright, according to the data that Liara and Thane found, the ship that departed the Citadel docked on Eden Prime in the Exodus Cluster for refueling. They may have logged that they were heading through to Kite's Nest but their crate couldn't make it without a top up," Shepard indicated the line from the Serpent Nebula to the Exodus Cluster. The galaxy map spun into the Exodus Cluster, and focussed on Eden Prime.  
"The ship has not departed, though we are currently tracking any traffic away from that point. I plan to land on Eden Prime and do a little looksee," Shepard pointed at the main city, "Constant is the only port big enough to handle a ship that size, so we land there. Joker has already sent forward our identification, and we have permission to dock. Vega and Liara will be with me. Thane and Alenko, I want you on the ground with Tali talking to people, finding out who got on and off that ship. If our part of the mission doesn't fly, I need that information."  
"What is our mission, Commander?" Liara queried.  
"We are boarding that ship," Shepard said grimly, "We hit in an hour. Get armoured up, people."

* * *

Shepard scanned the security panel, and used her Spectre status to override the locks. The fields shut down and she stepped into the bulkhead. No one had replied to their initial hail, though it was apparent that there were organics on board.  
"Okay, weapons hot, people. They have powered up," Shepard powered up inciendary ammo and her barriers.  
She flattened her back to the side of a door, indicated that Vega take the other.  
"Let's take a peak. We have six heat sigs," she used her omnitool to open the door. Bolts slammed into the wall at the end of the corridor as Blue Suns opened fire.  
"Going in low," she murmured, and tumbled in low to cover. She charged up a shockwave and let it fly down the left side of the room. This cleared the way for Vega to come in firing, and Liara taking cover on the right. A biotic lift, shortly followed by a warp had one merc screaming. Shepard shot the merc with an incendiary bolt. She powered up a charge and powered into a group of three taking cover behind a set of crates. She slammed one with her shotgun before firing it into the face of a second. A biotic lift took the third off the ground while a carnage blast blew him into bloody bits that showered over Shepard. She swiped a hand across her eyes to sight on the last two mercs guarding a door. They were in cover. Shepard whistled and indicated for James to flank left while she took right. She swirled a finger at Liara, who nodded. A singularity appeared over the crates they were hiding in, Shepard skirted the room and tossed a couple of lift grenades behind the crates. With a shout, the two mercs were lifted off the ground. James shot them both through the head without a pause.  
Shepard checked her omnitool, "All clear." And came out of cover. Liara and Vega joined her at the door.  
"Not bad, Lieutenant," she gave him a crooked smile.  
"Not bad yourself, Commander. Some ballsy moves," Vega nodded approvingly.  
"I didn't know it required testicles to kick ass, Vega," Shepard wiped off more blood, her voice rich with laughter.  
"Great big figurative cojones, Lola," he drawled.  
"By the Goddess," Liara protested, "That is disgusting."  
"Come on, Blue," Vega dropped an arm over her shoulder, "You have to admit this is fun!"  
"You are a strange man, Lieutenant Vega," Liara replied disapprovingly and removed his arm with a nosewrinkle of distaste, "And bloody."  
He just laughed, "Gotta get a little messy to have serious fun." He winked.  
Liara cleared her throat while Shepard laughed aloud.  
"Come on," the Commander held up her omnitool to the door locks, "Let's see if we can find where they kept the general."

* * *

They were pinned down in the corridor and nearly out of ammo. Shepard was cut off from Vega and Liara who were over in the cross corridor. She leaned back against the bulkhead for a moment and took a few deep breaths. There was a tingling sensation in her shoulder for a moment. She rubbed it.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," she muttered, "I'm getting there as fast as I can."  
She touched her com, "Alright, I'm going to use the last of my biotic grenades down my way and see if I can't back track to you."  
"Neg, Commander," Vega's voice was sharp after a bout of firing, "There are four of them down here in prime position. One of them is a sniper. The Doc has been hit."  
"I'm fine, Ilyana," Liara replied calmly, "I will deploy a singularity, if James can then get his incendiary grenades down that far it may knock them into its field."  
"It's my last one," Vega informed them.  
"No better time to use it," Shepard replied grimly, "Alright, I will keep them from rushing your position here."  
She heard the singularity deploy, shortly followed by a volley of explosions. Several shots were fired and Vega came charging around the corner. He took cover behind a pylon and reached around to yank Liara out from the corner and virtually threw her toward Shepard. The asari skidded across the floor, and slammed into the bulkhead.  
"Shit, sorry, Doc," Vega muttered, "Harder than I meant."  
Liara groaned as Shepard came out of cover to fire.  
"Move up, Vega," she ordered, "Let's make this count."  
They leapfrogged up the corridor until Shepard got eyes on two of the mercs. She biotic charged them, sending them sprawling. She shot one, before slamming the other one in the chest with a biotic fist.  
She turned to see Vega slicing into the last one with his omniblade.  
It went quiet.  
She leaned down on her knees breathing hard for a moment. She touched a few keys on her omnitool and it flooded her system with a small amount of medigel to take care of the shots she had taken.  
"Alright, this section seems to be storage. It's pretty damn heavily guarded considering," she muttered, "Let's kick some doors."  
They moved down the corridor, taking one door each, guns up, clearing the rooms and closing when finding them empty. Near the end, Liara called out, "Shepard!"  
Shepard slammed the door shut she had just opened and hurried toward Liara. She stepped into the room.  
A pair of manacles hung open, swinging gently against a wall. Blue blood had splashed the ground, drying almost black. Shepard walked in, crouched and touched it. Liara scanned it with her omni-tool.  
"It's turian blood. Not enough to indicate he could be deceased, but certainly he has been hurt," the asari reported coolly.  
Shepard clenched her fists.  
"Hey," Vega tossed Shepard a set of dogtags that had been sitting on a bench with bloodied tools.  
She snagged them out of the air, the tags swinging at the end of their chain.

GARRUS VAKARIAN  
SERVICE No: 18171748

"He was here," Vega confirmed, "And he is still alive."  
"Yes, I would conclude that also,"  
"Let's hope the other team has better news," Shepard snarled, and turning, she rested the shotgun on her shoulder and stalked out, flanked by Vega and Liara.

* * *

"Two ships went out to the Kite's Nest," Tali confirmed, glancing at Thane, who nodded agreement.  
"Come on, guys," Shepard said warningly, leaning on the conference table, "I need more than that." She tapped the dogtags. "The Kite's Nest is still a big place."  
Thane's voice was gentle, "The Grey Runner is a batarian vessel bringing supplies into the region. There were a lot of organics listed on the manifest and he would be easily lost if brought on board."  
"The second ship was the Darksun. Also a batarian vessel. It had no cargo manifest list and the crew list are basically a repeat of the batarian equivalent of 'John Smith'," Kaidan read off his datapad.  
Shepard snorted, and rubbed her brow.  
"Alright," she said after a pause, "Gut instinct I would call the Darksun. Where do their travel logs say they have gone?"  
"The Grey Runner is heading for Khar'shan," Tali replied, "The Darksun says Indris."  
Shepard snarled, "Fuck. Vido Santiago." She fisted a hand and swore again.  
"Who?" Tali sounded confused.  
"When I first became a Spectre, he and I had a little…interaction out in Indris. He hit a research station there, killed a lot of folks. I hit his crew but he got away into the Verge." Shepard crossed her arms over her chest, her features troubled, "I wonder if he has come back to his old playground once I turned my back."  
"Where do you want to start, Commander?" Liara asked.  
Shepard was silent for a time, then:  
"Tali, I want you and Thane to head to Khar'shan. Humans aren't welcome there. Track what happened to the Grey Runner and get back to me. We will briefly enter Khar'shan space, Cortez will drop you in on the shuttle, but he will stay on board, Alenko will be your backup if things go to hell and I'm wrong about this." Shepard dismissed them.  
"Vega and Liara, we are going to see if Santiago is playing silly buggers again. And if he has taken the General, this time I will tear his head off and space it," she strode from the briefing and headed toward the armoury, followed closely by the others.  
Liara stared after Shepard for a moment, "Oh dear."  
"Huh?" Vega lifted a brow, "Sounded like good sense to me?"  
"Oh, yes. The plan is solid," Liara spoke distractedly to the big man, "I'm afraid that the bond mark is having more of an impact on her personality than I could have suspected." She followed the Commander, leaving Vega to rub the back of his neck.  
"What bond mark? Doc?" he ambled after the asari.


	13. The Darksun

Shepard held her rifle at the ready across her chest as she moved through cover toward the grounded Darksun. It had set down at the research facility that had been abandoned three years ago.

"No alerts yet," Vega confirmed through the com. She could see him trying to sneak around the perimeter of the compound and couldn't help but smile. While he moved smoothly enough, there was no way the man could hide that bulk.

Liara was a little more subtle, and her voice came whispering through the com, "Eyes on two guards, Commander. North wall."

"Alright, they must have tech up to prevent us picking up their heat sigs on our display," Shepard murmured, "Let's see if we can get eyes on. Vega?"

"Moving careful…" he replied, "Alright, yeah, one of them is facing east now. The other…shit, Shepard, duck. Turning to you now."

Shepard slammed into cover and ducked down. She tried scanning their comm frequency, and got plenty of static in her earpiece.

"Okay, move up, Commander," Vega murmured, "He's moved on."

Shepard trusted the call and moved from cover to sprint toward the wall. She saw Vega pressed against it in the shadow of a pylon. Liara was a few metres to her north, scaling the wall. It was a simple action, the asari moving upward swiftly. Shepard glanced upward, and hooked a hand onto a hold, heaving herself up.

They scaled the wall. Liara threw the singularity, stopping the guards in their tracks. Shepard used a biotic punch to break the ribs of one while the other was taken down silently by Vega's omnitool. The three flowed over the wall, dropping to the roof of the facility in silence.

They could hear noise somewhere, but these corridors were deceptive with echoes and dripping pipes. As many mercs were taken down in silence as possible, omniblades and force powers were used and used again while guns remained cool.

And after clearing several rooms, dead and dying left behind, they were detected. Shepard, her omnitool constantly scanning for commtraffic, picked up that someone had figured the guards on the wall were dead. Alarms sounded and the shout of 'intruders in the compound!' was repeated several times. And as more dead were found they could hear running feet.

"Didn't this would last," Shepard said grimly, replacing pistol for shotgun, the heavy weight almost a comfort, "Going hot."

Vega acknowledged, "You got it, Lola."

They came through the rooms, Liara firing one handed and using her biotics, Shepard using hers to close in fast and firing hard. James was a force to reckon with all on his own. If any merc was stupid enough to get to close he tore them apart with his omniblade.

They fought on, leaving a carnage of blood and gore behind them, barely a whisper of sound remaining. Their uniforms and faces were grim and bloodsplattered.

Shepard going in low, creeping into position, Liara applying her biotics even as Vega dealt with the helpless mercs. Shepard charging without mercy, a whirling dervish of death before the Blue Suns could even raise their weapons.

They cleared room after room like this, no longer needing communication, just acting and relying on hard experience to do what was right.

The labs were reached finally, when all that was heard over the comm was the plaintive call of 'Hello? Is anyone still alive? I'm still here with the prisoner?"

Shepard leveled her pistol at the head of the remaining guard on his knees, who had his hands up and was shaking his head in denial at the inevitable conclusion of this moment.

Liara barely reached her hand before she knocked it upwards and the bolt went harmlessly into the ceiling.

"What the fuck!?" Shepard snarled, turning on Liara in anger for the first time in her life.

"Shepard," Liara snapped back, her voice the sharpest it had ever been for her friend.

Shepard lowered her shaking pistol hand, "Fuck…" this one was softer, "Gods, I am sorry, Liara." She raised a bloodstained hand and merely made her appearance worse by smearing away the sweat.

Vega used the butt of his gun to knock out the guard, and glanced between the two women, "We good?"

"Yeah. All fucking shiny. Let's go get your General," Shepard applied her omnitool to the door of the lab and stalked in when it slid open. She paused and her nostrils flared.

Liara laid her hand on Shepard's arm in warning. Shepard shook it off, and biotically charged the panicked scientist. Before he could draw breath he was slammed up against the wall, Shepard's forearm across his throat, the other just twitching to put a bullet through his head.

"Is he alive?" Shepard didn't take her eyes off the scientist, who stared around him in wild eyed fear, his bugged salarian eyes wheeling in panic.

She heard the pause behind her, and glanced back. She punched the salarian. Hard. Really hard. He went down, unconscious. She turned around to see Garrus Vakarian strapped down onto a table, blue blood dripping onto the floor. Many rends in his flesh spoke of his torment these last hours.

She moved swiftly to the bedside where Liara was running her omnitool in a diagnostic over Garrus' body.

"Is he alive?" Shepard repeated, her hands fisting beside her, unwilling to touch the comatose form.

"I think so."

Shepard stepped away, "Normandy? We have the General. He's hurt bad. Get Doctor Chakwas to ready the medbay. He's in a bad way."

"Yes, sir," Traynor acknowledged.

Shepard pressed her hand against the scar on her shoulder. It was hurting like a bitch. She leaned against the wall, and lowered herself to a squat. Vega wandered over and lumbered down to sit on the ground, his rifle laid across his knees.

"You bring the fun, Commander," he leaned his head back.

"You ever want a transfer, Vega, you're in," Shepard closed her eyes.

"What?" he sounded surprised.

She turned her head and opened her eyes, the green depths still sparking with her biotics.

"You are good. You take orders. You can make decisions for yourself and you can handle yourself," Shepard leaned her head back again, "Think about it. We do exciting shit like this all the time."

"Huh," Vega sounded thoughtful, "Y'know what, Lola, I'm gonna take that as a damn big compliment."

"Okay, I gotta ask. Why Lola?"

"You look like a Lola to me," he replied, the grin in his voice a given, "Kinda…serious on the outside, all badass and tough, on the inside, sweet as a kitten."

Shepard snorts.

"You remind me of my first girlfriend," he shrugged, "I was nine. She kicked my ass. Her name was Lola."

"I can live with that," Shepard held out her hand, and Vega shook it seriously. And they sat side by side while Liara worked over the turian and the shuttle of the Normandy landed outside.


	14. Wounded

Shepard walked into the medbay. She was bandaged and bruised, but walking. Dr Chakwas looked up and nodded at the commanding officer as she checked Garrus' vitals.  
"How is he?"  
"He is stable," Karin Chakwas finished the scan and typed some notes on her data pad, "He took a lot of punishment."  
"What did they do to him?" Shepard kept her voice carefully neutral.  
"Tortured him. I don't know why. Punishment? To get information?" Chakwas shook her head, and sat at her desk, "That part of it is your job. He will likely be out of it for a while, I put him on some heavy painkillers and knocked him out. His body needs time to heal."  
"Alright. I will just…y'know, sit with him a moment,"  
"It wasn't your fault, Commander," Dr Chakwas replied, busily typing on her terminal.  
"That is still to be determined," Shepard muttered grimly.  
"I need to go see Dr T'soni about something. Let me know if he starts to wake up,"  
"I will."  
Shepard moved to stand at the foot of Garrus' bed. He had been stripped of what remained of the ragged tunic and his wounds were pasted with a yellow fluid. One taloned hand rested across his chest. She chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully, before yanking a chair nearer to sit down for a moment.  
She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, "So, if I'm the one who got you into this, I'm really sorry." She spoke to the unconscious turian. She ran a hand through her hair, messing the short red strands into errant spikes.  
"But seriously? A stripper? You couldn't have just…joined C-Sec? Or hell, been a repair man?" Shepard muttered, "A stripper!" She rubbed her fingers across her tired eyes.  
"You have to wake up soon," she murmured, "I need to find out if Vido was behind this. And if he was, I'm going to hunt the bastard down and rip his lungs out."  
"Your men. They are good, really good," Shepard continued after a moment. He hadn't responded. Not that she expected him to. It was kind of…relaxing to talk to someone in the full knowledge that they weren't sitting there judging your actions.  
"I hope you don't mind, I offered Vega a position on the Normandy."  
Shepard was staring at the hand that was curled on the sheet nearest her. She remembered that hand on her, sliding over her skin. She shivered.  
Hesitantly, she reached out and touched the limp limb. She slid her fingers into the palm and tightened her grasp. She stared down at the oddity of their joined digits.  
"Gods, I'm sorry, Garrus," she used his name for the first time.  
"For poaching my crew?" the reply was a soft croak, as though it hurt to speak.  
"Shit," Shepard moved to jerk her hand back, but he held onto it firmly. She looked to his face and his eyes were still closed, "How long were you listening?"  
"A bit," he made a soft rumble in his throat, "By the Spirits, this hurts."  
"I will get Doctor Chakwas!" Shepard made to stand, but Garrus tightened his hand.  
"No," he said, opening his eyes, "No, just stay with me for a bit."  
She lowered herself down, watching him warily.  
"They found out who I was," Garrus said gently, "It wasn't your fault. And yeah, Vido was on board the Darksun. When we landed on Indris, he left on a shuttle to their camp. Its somewhere near the research facility, I think. He was going to return, I heard him tell that vicious salarian bastard that he was coming back."  
"We captured the salarian and one of the guards. They are in the brig," Shepard replied.  
Garrus nodded, closing his eyes again, "They wanted to know where my team was. The guys. Then they were going to ransom me back to my father and give their names to all the criminal merc units in the area with a bounty to be hunted and killed. But the guys, you got them out?"  
"They came to find me," Shepard assured him, "I took them on board because they wanted to find you, and when I checked out their story, it all held up." She shrugged.  
"Thank you. They are good men. I would have hated to lose them," Garrus made that rumbling sound of pain again.  
Shepard scowled, "Look, you really should let me call Doctor Chakwas."  
"No. Have you interrogated the salarian?" his voice was harsh.  
"Not yet. He is under guard. I was coming to check on you, then…" Shepard waved her spare hand.  
"Shepard…" Garrus began, "…I want to thank you. For coming after me. I know that politics played a part - once you found out who I was, I suppose you weren't given a lot of choice."  
Shepard stood, he opened his eyes again in surprise. Her voice was steady as she spoke, "I was coming for you before I knew you were anything more than a stripper in a seedy club on the Silversun Strip."  
Garrus made a sound that could have been anything from a laugh to a groan, "Why, Shepard?"  
"I don't know," she sounded bewildered, "I really don't."  
"Hrmmm," he interlaced her fingers with his own and pulled her a little closer. Even wounded he had strength. She didn't resist, but was wary, "Shepard…"  
"What?" she eyed him cautiously.  
"I am sorry we are bonded," Garrus continued, drawing her hand to the hard plates of his chest, "It has complicated matters. It put you and this crew in danger with the Blue Suns."  
Shepard looked unconvinced, "Oh please," she tried to tug her hand away again, and this time he let her go, "I can resist some silly…mark. And we can handle the Blue Suns."  
She stepped backward and his bright blue gaze followed her, "I came after you because it was my damn job. Whether you are a stripper or a damn turian general on some undercover mission…and seriously! Stripping?" she threw up her hands, "What were you all thinking?" She cleared her throat and got back to her original point, "It's my job. Spectre. A kidnapping. Not because some mark made me get C-Sec to hand the case over."  
Garrus lay in silence, his hands resting lightly on the ridges of his chest plates. "Alright, good," he uttered finally, "I am glad that you have not been affected." His expression was carefully blank and he closed his eyes.  
Shepard touched her com, "Doctor Chakwas? The General is awake."  
"What?" the disembodied voice was surprised, "That was fast! I will be right there."  
Shepard looked back to the turian, and scowled. No, that was wrong. Her words were wrong.  
"I lied," she folded her arms across her chest.  
Garrus opened his eyes again with a querying look.  
"When you got hurt, I hurt. The mark. It hurt. And when I was hunting you down, I nearly killed a man who had surrendered, just because he had hurt you," Shepard looked down at her crossed arms, her expression troubled, "I have never killed like that before, the cold take down. And I knew then, as I know now, that if Santiago was caught, I would execute him. Without hesitation. I don't know what this mark is, Vakarian, but…it's screwing me around."  
Garrus tried to lever himself up, but the machines beeped and protested, "Shepard! Wait!" but she was gone, even as Karin Chakwas entered the room. He was given no choice but to lie down, his hands clenched into hard fists.


	15. Archangel

Garrus sat in the CIC, listening to the comm traffic from the battle going on below. Shepard had taken his men, Tali and Liara and he was left to sit on his ass and listen. He leaned on his knees, hands clutched in front of him.

"Hey," Cortez came and offered him a dextro drink. Garrus took it and nodded his thanks, "So, how should I address you?" He leaned his narrow hips against the console, dragging Garrus' eyes from the display that detected damage and body condition of those on the ground.

"Garrus generally works," the turian replied easily.

"Buuuut…" Cortez gestured with the bottle.

"I know, complicated. Look, just call me Vakarian, then. If they can take down Santiago down there, I wont be on board much longer, and it won't be an issue in any case," Garrus shrugged.

"Alright," Cortez agreed easily enough, "So will you go back to the Citadel? With the guys?"

"Nope. That mission is blown, figuratively and literally. It won't be long before everyone knows what we were up to. Unless we go to some dirtwater planet," Garrus glanced back at the display that alarmed as someone's barriers got low. Thane. He relaxed. The drell could handle it, "Which would be damn pointless. I guess I will head to Palaven and join the general military again."

"Why don't you talk to the Commander about staying?"

"No," Garrus replied sharply, "No, I don't think so."

They both glanced up as several alarms sounded at once. People's barriers were being slammed. Shepard's dropped completely. She was down to half health and dropping fast. Cortex hit the comm button, and the sounds of shouts and gunfire filled the CIC.

_"Fuck! Shepard is down! Shepard is down! Get her out of there!"_

_"Get that fucking Atlas down!"_

_"I can't get the door open, it's jammed!"_

_"Kaidan, give Tali a hand. I can hold this position."_

_"Okay, I have Shepard! She's hurt, but has medigel flooding. We need to get that door open!"_

Garrus glanced at Cortez, "Where is the armoury?"

Cortez shook his head, "Hey man, you aren't cleared for combat. The Commander will be pissed."

"Not if she is dead," Garrus pointed to where Shepard's heart rate was barely registering.

Cortez swore, "Shit. Shit shit," he looked at the turian, "You can handle yourself in combat, right? I mean…y'know,"

"I wasn't always a stripper, Mister Cortez," Garrus drew himself up to his full six feet five and glowered down at the human.

"Alright, alright!" Cortez held up his hands in surrender in the face of a serious glare, "Come on, I will clear you through to the armoury."

* * *

Cortez spoke through the comm, "Okay, we are coming in, General."

Garrus activated his eyepiece, the blue head up display flickering with information. He dropped a fresh heat sink into his sniper rifle.

"Just get me to that position, Lieutenant."

"Aye aye, sir," Cortez swung the shuttle in.

Garrus jumped out with a grunt, his dark blue armour a little heavier than what he had been wearing lately. He hefted the rifle and ran toward the cover he had chosen. It overlooked the Blue Suns compound. Garrus dropped down, and sighted the rifle. He could see the Normandy crew bunkered in, caught between mercs on the outside firing in at them through high broken windows, and an Atlas smashing everything with bolts.

A Blue Sun merc had popped out of cover to throw grenades into the buildings. They fell at his feet as a bullet went through his head. They exploded, shattering his body spraying fragments into bodies of several others around him.

Reload. Aim.

A merc charging toward the doors had his neck snapped backward as another head shot took him down.

He could hear the comm chatter.

_"Is someone else shooting? That wasn't me!_" Vega.

_"I don't know. Can you get eyes on the shooter?"_ Thane.

Reload. Aim. Another merc went down.

_"Archangel? Is that you?_" Vega.

"Having a bit of trouble?" Garrus drawled in reply.

_"General, if I could kiss your ugly mug right now, I would. Shit, I thought we were toast. They have an Atlas in here. We can't do shit about it pinned down by those assholes outside."_

"Taking care of that, LC," Garrus replied, taking down another merc, "Advancing on your position. How is the Commander?"

_"Down, sir, alive and conscious but down,"_ Vega's voice was grim.

Garrus hefted his rifle up and ran to the new line of sight. He was breathing hard as he skidded into position and shot another merc.

_"Okay, I think I have the locks on the door,"_ he heard Tali's voice.

He touched his comm, "Wait one moment," he raised the rifle, and shot two more, "Alright, it's clear out here. What's the situation with the Atlas?"

_"It's spewing smoke, almost got it down,"_ Vega reported to the sound of gunfire. There was the sound of an explosion, with Vega's cheer, _"BOOM! Alright, Archangel, cover our exit."_

* * *

Shepard was propped up with Kaidan supporting her weight. The medigel was repairing her wounds but holy hell those bolts hurt. They came out under fire, Vega and Thane protecting their retreat. Tali and Liara were letting lose tech drones and biotics to cover their retreat. Garrus fired, reloaded, fired, reloaded in a steady litany. They came out the gates of the compound and Shepard was lowered to the ground gently as Kaidan knelt at her side to scan her body again. His features were grim, "Sorry, sir, this is the last of the gel."

"I'm fine," she muttered, thoroughly annoyed, she peered up at the tall turian in blue armour and ignored the warm roil in her gut. Compared to that show? This was better. Covering her moment of distraction, she snapped: "What the hell are you doing out of the medbay, General Vakarian?"

"Saving your ass, Commander Shepard," Garrus replied.

"Oh man," Vega slammed a hand to Garrus' forearm in the warrior's handshake, "It couldn't have been a better time for the Archangel to arrive. We were pinned. We couldn't even get close to Santiago."

"Damn," Garrus rumbled.

The shuttle spun in, Cortez at the controls. Garrus reached down to help up Shepard, she grasped his hand and grunted with pain. He supported her with his forearm for a moment while she caught her breath. She straightened.

"I'm fine," she repeated as she looked up into blue eyes that were dark with concern.

* * *

Shepard's booted feet tapped on the table as the ship in silent night shift hummed in the darkness of space, barely a sound from the engines. She was faintly irritated, very not sleepy and uncertain why. The medigel had done its job and Dr Chakwas had given her a painkiller to cut the rest. But nothing could settle her busy mind. She was Commander Ilyana Shepard! She didn't lust after her crew. Well, alright. He wasn't crew. Not really. She dropped her head into her hand and rubbed there with annoyance.

"By the gods, I'm in deep shit," she murmured. Even worse, they hadn't got Santiago. They had been unprepared; stupid. Distracted. She was lucky she hadn't killed someone on her team.

"Commander? General Vakarian wishes permission to enter your quarters?" EDI's voice was smooth through the intercom.

She tipped her head back, closed her eyes and groaned.

"Should I tell him to return later?"

"No," Shepard sighed, "No, he can enter. Block audio and visual from this room, EDI."

"As you wish, Commander."

The door unlocked, and slid open. She spun in her chair and looked up into the face of the turian that was causing her so much unrest. He was still in his black under armour.

"Are you alright, Commander Shepard?" Garrus queried softly.

Shepard stood up slowly, holding her ribs, "No, I'm very far from alright, General Vakarian."

"If you are still wounded, you should be in medbay…." His voice trailed off.

"I don't think you are understanding me, General," she looked up at him, and took a step closer, "…I am NOT alright."

He reached out and touched the wound on her face with the back of her talon. She allowed the touch, swaying slightly toward him before collecting herself. She blinked and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry we didn't get him," she began again, staring straight ahead at his chest, "Gods, we just walked into that bloodbath. I was too arrogant. Too angry. To unprepared."

Garrus traced her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. She continued as though he weren't touching her.

"And you saved us," she finally looked up into his face, his rough, metal plated, tattooed, fringed, turian face, and her heart went thud. Hard. "What was it that Vega called you? Archangel?"

"It was a nickname I was given," he rumbled, touching her lips gently with his thumb, "Before my most recent employment."

"You were a sniper?" she reached out hesitantly and touched the rubbery fabric covering his chest.

"Yes," Garrus acknowledged, and leaned down to rest his brow on her own.

Shepard sighed and smoothed both her hands on his chest. His hands slid down her sides to pull her closer.

"Shepard…" he murmured.

She blinked. And her eyes cleared.

"What?" she pushed against his chest, "What the hell did you just do?"

Garrus looked confused, "I didn't do anything?"

"It's this mark, isn't it? It makes me…stupid!" she rubbed the scar.

"Shepard," Garrus' voice was gentle, not releasing her from his embrace, "The mark can't do anything. Its just a connection between us that we can strengthen or weaken."

"So, it's not doing this?" Shepard sounded as though she desperately wished it to be so.

"No, this is you, and I. There is no mystic connection that makes me bend you to my will," Garrus stepped in, and laid his forehead upon hers again, "Is it so very bad?"

"No, but it frightens me," Shepard frowned, her uncertainty palpable.

He touched her face again with the back of his talons, a whisper of sensation against her bruises, "Will it make you feel better if I say it frightens me too?"

"You? A General?" Shepard scoffed, "Who did some mental undercover assignment for a year."

"I will stare down a platoon of geth without fear, dance in front of a room full of drunken women without fear," his mandibles fluttered in an expression she knew to be a smile, "But you, you make me feel fear."

Shepard took a deep breath, and let it out, "Good."

"Don't we make a good pair…" Garrus slid his hand against her cheek and slid his long fingers into her hair.

She tiptoed, cupped her hands over his mandibles and kissed him gently. He rumbled a sound of approval, and rested his other hand on her hip. She rocked back on her heels and regarding him with slumberous eyes.

"We are complicating things further, General Vakarian."

He traced that rough thumb over her cheek, "I know, Commander Shepard. But I'm trying hard to care."

"Good night, Garrus" she murmured, dropping her hands from his face to his chest.

"Goodnight, Ilyana."

Shepard watched him leave with a dazed expression on her face. Oh. Shit.


	16. Fifty credits

Shepard slammed her hand down on the console, "Where are you, you little weasel..." Her voice was an irritated snarl.  
"He went to ground?" Kaidan Alenko queried of the Commander as she rubbed her chin with her forefinger.  
"Like a snake," she didn't look around. Tried not to sound startled. The man moved like a cat.  
"I thought he was a weasel?"  
"Don't be a smart ass," Shepard spun on her chair and pointed at the biotic. He grinned. She paused and narrowed her eyes.  
"What?" he looked down at himself, "What did I do?"  
"What will you do once we track Santiago?"  
Alenko shrugged, "Go back to the military, I guess."  
"What if you were to stay here?"  
He rose a dark brow, "Are you serious?"  
"Yeah," Shepard tapped her fingers on her knee, "Your cover is blown on the Citadel. General Vakarian said he would be returning to Palaven."  
"I will think about it," he was thoughtful as she turned her chair back to the extranet terminal.  
"Now make yourself useful," Shepard pointed at the terminal next to her, "I'm tracking surface movement off planet. So far, nothing. So I need you to see if you can tune into any comm traffic taking place on the frequencies that we haven't tracked so far. People pay attention when the mercs get on the move. We shook them up. They will respond."  
"Aye, sir," Alenko took position.  
"So, ahhh, have you had a talk with Lieutenant Cortez?"  
Kaidan was silent for a long while before replying, "No."  
"Okay," Shepard slid her fingers across the interface.  
Kaidan frowned, and powered up the console, "It would not be appropriate, Commander."  
"Sure, absolutely," Shepard agreed lazily.  
Kaidan opened his mouth to reply, but he tipped forward in his seat, and frowned, "Hey…what…" He keyed in some instructions, and intently focused for a moment.  
"Commander, I think I have something," he flicked up the sound.  
_"Moving to site three. Inform Vido we can get that transport in 48."_  
_"Aye. We will meet you there in four hours."_  
"What is site three?" Shepard muttered, "Come on, you bastards."  
_"Acknowledged. Sending the signal emitter for the ship now to get through the guns."_  
Kaidan quickly brought up his omnitool and snagged the file. Shepard leaned back in satisfaction.  
"Got you, you bastards," she stood from her terminal, and slapped Alenko on the shoulder, "We can track them. Good work."  
"Thank you, Commander," his face was calm, but there was the light of adventure in his serious eyes.  
"Go get prepped. You are coming on this mission. Big guns and tech, sounds right up your alley,"  
"Aye, sir," Kaidan stood and saluted.

* * *

"Commander, can I have a word?" Garrus asked her formally, wary of the other crew still.  
Shepard glanced up at him, and nodded, "Of course, General, you can have several if you can walk and talk. We have found where Santiago is heading."  
"Excellent," his expression was grimly pleased.  
She hit the elevator control, and they stepped in.  
"What do you…" her words were cut off as Garrus stepped up behind her and slid his hands around her torso and pulled her back against his chest. She felt his breath upon her neck.  
"Not a good time, Vakarian,"  
"I take what time I can get," he murmured into her ear before nipping it lightly with his hard lips. She made a soft sound.  
"Shouldn't you be asking where we are going? Or…where I got the information?" she reached back and lightly touched the side of his face, tracing the rough lines of his mandibles.  
"Where are we going?" he parroted, amusement in his voice, licking the soft skin of her neck, "Where did you get the information?"  
"We are tracking…the…uh…." Shepard made a murmur of arousal, "…umm, what was the question?"  
The elevator slid to a halt, and Shepard cleared her throat. Garrus laughed quietly, the sound rumbling through his chest. They stepped apart in time for the doors to open and the interior of the armoury to be revealed.  
"You are full of shit, Esteban. Clearly the Kodiak is far superior. That little cockroach has gotten me out of more trouble than I can count!"  
"I find it surprising that you could get into trouble, Mister Vega," the reply was dry as the Sahara from a busy Cortez, "And my name is Steve. Or Cortez."  
"Eh," Vega flicked a hand, "I knew a Steve once. Got his head shot off in basic when he forgot to yank the strap of his helmet tight in live fire."  
"So…." Cortez glanced up, "…how does that relate to this situation? I knew a James at more than one point, I don't feel the need to give them separate names to identify between them."  
"Hah!" Vega laughed, "It also saves my ass when I meet women. Honey, Babe, Sweetheart, just doesn't cut it, at some point you have to remember their name."  
Cortez rose a brow disapprovingly, "Please tell me that you don't call all those women 'Lola'?"  
James sobered, "No, man. No, I don't."  
Cortez returned to his work, "Alright then."  
Vega was cleaning up his gun, and leapt to his feet with a salute when he saw the Commander standing there with the looming turian that had been his own commanding officer. Seeing the movement, Cortez glanced up, and nodded sharply, "Sir. General."  
"We are getting the new drop co-ordinates shortly, Cortez, get your baby ready. Vega, you're in. Hope that weapon you are polishing is good to go," Shepard's voice was vaguely amused, cuing the man in to the knowledge she had heard what he said.  
"Yes, sir!" Vega saluted, and turned his gaze to Garrus, "Is the General joining us, sir?"  
Shepard turned to look at the turian, and her green gaze locked with his bright blue, "If he wants to. I think he has more than proved that his injuries haven't held him back. We could use a sniper."  
"It would be my pleasure," Garrus rumbled, "To be…useful."  
Shepard headed back to the elevator, and Garrus followed her.  
Cortez leaned on his console a moment, and gave a low whistle when the elevator closed.  
Vega looked up from where he was setting the parts of his rifle back together with deft fingers, "What?"  
"The General and the Commander are sparking enough heat to scorch out Tuchanka again," Cortez folded his arms across his chest, amusement curving his lips in a rare smile.  
"Bullshit," Vega scoffed, "He's a freaking General in the turian military. They kinda frown on interspecies fraternisation at that level."  
"You _were_ strippers," Cortez pointed out with a straight face.  
"Eh, he never actually slept with any of them. He just did the dancing thing. Couldn't touch a candle to Kaidan - but we figure it was the voice that did it for them. Archangel could sell ice to a Noverian farmer."  
"He didn't?" Cortez frowned.  
"Nope," Vega glanced up, "Why?"  
"Why did he accept the whole lap dance thing with the Commander?"  
Vega opened his mouth to reply. Closed it. Frowned, "Shit." He glanced toward the elevator, "Ten says they close the deal before the week is out."  
Cortez just shook his head and returned to his work, "Mister Vega, that is beneath you." He paused, "Fifty says they can't keep their hands off each other for twenty four more hours."  
"Done," Vega slapped home the butt of the rifle and grinned, "Easy money."  
Cortez looked toward the elevator, "Hrmm."


	17. Mercernary

Shepard touched a hand to her comm, "Team two in position?" She stared out into the dusky darkness that heralded the early dawn hours. Stars barely flickered overhead. She knew better than most that the constellations were a load of shite. It all depended upon your perspective.  
_"Yes, Commander,"_ Tali replied, "_Sooo…how come I didn't get any of them with me?"_  
"Tali," Shepard growled in mock-annoyance, distracted from the beauty of the night sky.  
_"Kidding, Shepard,"_ Tali chuckled.  
"I will give you kidding, Tali,"  
There was the sound of a smooching noise through the comm before Shepard cut it off with a laugh.  
"Archangel, are you in position?"  
_"I have you in my sights, Shepard,"_ the politely innocent reply came through her earpiece.  
She might not know a hell of a lot about turian subharmonics, but that one sent a tingle to places she shouldn't be thinking about right now.  
"Garrus," she growled.  
_"You look beautiful,"_ came the reply through the comm.  
"Godsdamnit, Vakarian!"  
The rich chuckle did nothing for her equanimity.  
Shepard looked up and saw Kaidan and Vega watching her with curiosity. She just shook her head and gestured toward the faintly trampled guard path they were to take.  
She lifted her rifle and took point, running down the pathway toward the compound that currently housed Vido Santiago. It's remoteness was both a curse and a boon. Reinforcements would take a long time, but…information was limited. They had to land a long way out and leg it in. The massive guns were silent, but they could have put a serious hole in the side of the Normandy.  
They slipped around a corner, moving cover to cover. The flames of a sentry outpost cast eerie shadows against the rock walls surrounding them. She flicked her fingers to Kaidan to slip into cover opposite from her. She whispered at Vega, "I'm going to charge in. Do what you do best?"  
"Rip off my pants?" Vega murmured behind her.  
She laughed, and powered her biotic charge. She smashed into the outpost guards. Kaidan was caught unawares and barely threw a biotic charge at the guards before she had shot two, hit the third, and Vega had carnaged him into a bloody mess. Alenko was shamefaced as she came out from cover.  
"Having trouble keeping up, hermano?" Vega drawled.  
"Yeah, sorry, Vega," Kaidan snarled, his annoyance evident.  
Shepard rounded on the two and smiled sweetly, "I would appreciate it if the TWO of you would remain focused. If you decide to become part of my crew, this bullshit about one upmanship is going to end here and fucking now. If you decide this is going to be an issue, at the end of this mission, you can continue on back to the Alliance. I wont bother requesting your presence."  
She stalked forward and shoved a finger into their faces, "In case you forgot, Vega, you might be the 'balls to the wall' muscle type, and oh, we need them, but biotics have kept you alive, my friend."  
"Kaidan?" she looked at the smaller man, "Don't fucking take shit of anyone. End of story. This asshole gives you shit? You give it right back. Don't let him think that he could hold this mission on his own. We are a fucking team. You are here because I need your ass on my team to handle tech. I can't do that, and neither can he. But you need us to keep you alive."  
She shoved them both, "Now fucking man up, pick up your brains where you left them, because you fucking forgot and picked up your balls instead, and lets kill that asshole, Santiago."  
Shepard hefted her rifle and moved onward, relying that the two men behind her would pick up the pace. Her comm activated.  
"I might be falling in love with you, Shepard," the turian drawl came through on the private channel.  
"You can stop listening in to my private conversations," Shepard snapped, backing up to cover and coming around to an empty curvature. She could sense Vega and Alenko coming up behind.  
"I like finding out about you when you are being Commander Shepard and not Ilyana."  
"I am both at the same time, Garrus," she muttered the reply, and spying another guard unit, she gave the signal to her squadmates.  
"No, Ilyana. That you are certainly not. Would you like me to shoot the one on the left?"  
Shepard gestured to Kaidan again. He took cover and prepped his biotics earlier. Vega grinned and nodded, his rifle ready.  
"Go," she spoke into the open channel.  
The three men struck at once. The sniper rifle plugged a hole in one head, not even a barrier could prevent the sudden death. Kaidan threw a reave biotic, shortly before Vega carnaged the merc with no barriers left. Shepard shockwaved the last…just because it was fun, and as an extra challenge, shot him before he tumbled down the cliff face.  
"Now that's teamwork," Vega drawled, clapping Kaidan on the back.

* * *

Shepard ducked behind cover, and rubbed a gloved hand across her sweating brow. The tense voice of Garrus sounded in her head.  
_"Are you sure, Shepard? You could pull out now."_  
"I can't, Garrus," she leaned her head back against the low wall, watching the bolts fly over head, and her barriers to recharge, "If we lose him from here, he is gone. I can't track him in the Traverse. The Council can't operate there."  
_"Why are you doing this?"_  
"He violated Council space law!" she snapped, leaning out to fire shots, before ducking back in again, "He kidnapped you. He hurt you!"  
Garrus' voice reverberated low in her head,_ "So the Spectre is doing this?"_  
"Yes!" Shepard tightened her hand on the grip of the weapon, "…no."  
A shot rang out, piercing the body of a merc poised to advance on her position. She shot the squadmates disoriented by the lack of leadership. She could see Vega and Kaidan advancing down the left flank.  
Shepard charged two mercs flanking a dooway. Took two shots to her barriers. Fumbled her return blow with her shotgun. Heard the_ "Ilyana!"_ in her headset, before she recovered, released her nova, shot one in the face with a bolt, and the other was slammed with a biotic charge of her omnitool.  
There was silence in her head.  
"Garrus?"  
Silence. Then:  
_"I have never known a woman like you…of any species, Shepard."_  
Shepard raised her shotgun and plugged the last of the guards. Kaidan and Vega came out of cover and headed toward her. She spoke briefly before they got here:  
"I rely on those around me, Garrus," she popped the heatsink from her shotgun and reloaded, "You know that. I am no different."  
His voice was like silk through her mind, _"No, Shepard, you are unique."_  
She grit her teeth and jerked her head at Kaidan, "That door," she pointed at the locked portal. The biotic used his omnitool while Vega and Shepard stood guard. The door opened after a moment and they swung inside.

Shepard wiped the blood from her visor to read the information that constantly streamed down the clear eyepiece. She touched her earpiece, "Alenko, Vega, sitrep."  
_"Coming up on your six, Commander. Those mercs didn't have a chance,"_ Vega.  
_"Vega was wounded, sir,"_ Kaidan.  
_"Shut up."_ Vega.  
"How bad?" Shepard.  
_"I'm fine!"_ Vega.  
_"Almost out of medigel, sir."_ Kaidan.  
_"I can't help from here, Ilyana,"_ Garrus.  
Shepard rubbed her brow. She clicked her com.  
"Flood your suits with medigel. I want full health in here. Santiago has tech. Liara and Tali are coming in the other entrance with EDI. We have to draw attention from what they are doing."  
She keyed it again.  
"I'm fine, Garrus. I have a good team," her voice was quiet, "Trust in them."  
_"I do. But I would rather than I had your back."_  
Shepard was silent for a moment, and finally replied, "You do. I'm coming out when I get Santiago, Garrus. I need you ready. They wont stop because he is dead."  
There was quiet over the comm.  
_"Be careful,"_  
"Always am," Shepard keyed her comm, and spoke to Alenko and Vega as they arrived, breathing hard and as blood splattered as she was.  
She crouched and they followed suit, "Okay, the information we have got, he is locked down here. This hangar is pretty open. Tali says she has shut down most of the tech inside, but these bastards have all kinds of toys. This is it. The other team have done their job and cleared as much as they can. If Santiago gets on one of those transports, he is gone. I can't get to him in the Traverse."  
Vega leaned on the butt of his rifle, "So, shoot the shit out of everything and blow everything else up?"  
"Pretty much," Shepad hefted her shotgun.

* * *

The pitched battle that followed was hard. Fucking hard. They had trapped the place too. Should have expected that. She had taken a hit that knocked out her barriers, then taken a few shots to the body. The burns were painful but not life threatening as she slid into cover. Kaidan slammed in beside her, breathing hard.  
"I can see the console, sir," he gasped.  
"Yeah, too many covering it though," she popped a heatsink and reloaded.  
"That gunship is powering up," he reminded her.  
She leaned out and fired for a moment, "I know!"  
She went back into cover as a heavy weapon powered up and fired a missile at them.  
_"Got you covered,"_ a familiar voice joined them.  
Shepard touched her com, "Garrus? What the hell!"  
"_You were taking too long. Decided to join the fun."_  
"Where are you?" she snapped, swinging her gaze around the massive hangar.  
_"Where do angels fly, Ilyana?"_  
She looked up; and, for a moment, swore she saw the glint of a rifle on the upper levels.  
"Alright, Kaidan. We have you covered. Get that shield closed."  
Alenko nodded. She saw the tension in his face as he took a deep breath, and ran to the control panel. He was hit by fire, but unrocked as the bolts barely dented his shields. Shepard stood, charged up and biotically rammed the mercs taking cover behind some crates. They took a moment to recover. Vega charged in as she shot one in the face, nova'd and used a heavy melee to take out the third. A fourth stood over her for a moment, but slumped with a hole in his head.  
She powered and charged another group, this time, smashing them with a shockwave to disorient. She lifted a second, shot a third. Vega carnaged the second, splattering blood over the field. And a shot rang out to take down one of the sprawled mercs as he shakily stood.  
Biotic charge for the third time. Tired now. She slammed the butt of her gun into the face of a merc before shooting him. Vega caught up and hot fired into the group. Shepard could see EDI and Liara firing from the upper platform now, down into the main bay. She glanced back to where they had left Kaidan. The door was closing, but he was a crumpled heap on the floor.  
"MAN DOWN, MAN DOWN!" she yelled into the comm, "KAIDAN IS DOWN!" She fired fiercely and they got the last of the mercs down as the gunship powered down. She took the respite to run back to Kaidan. Her omnitool scanned his body and activated his omnigel. He had taken the brunt of several barrages before going down. Blood spilled over his suit and his olive complexion was sickly.  
"COMMANDER SHEPARD!" the voice came over the compound intercom.  
She jerked her head around. The gunship had released its passenger. He was surrounded by mercs. Her omnitool scanned him automatically. Barriers, armour, tech, the whole shebang. She muttered "Gods save me."  
_"If you let me go, Commander, I will fly out of here, you can take your wounded and go,"_ the voice of Vido Santiago continued.  
Shepard scanned the room. She could see Vega behind cover, his forehead leaning against his rifle, exhausted. She looked at Kaidan, unconscious. But she remembered Tali. Liara. And Archangel. She activated her comm, letting them all listen in.  
"You have bribed, kidnapped, tortured and killed, Santiago," her voice resounded in the room, "You think I'm going to just let you out of here?"  
"You will if you want to live, Commander."  
"You should surrender, Santiago," Shepard replied, her body limning with the blue glow of biotics. She stood up from her cover beside Kaidan…and charged.  
The next minute was made of nightmares. Shepard was surrounded for a heartstopping few seconds. The shots took down her barriers. But the mercs were soon peppered with bolts, and she got off her nova giving her some breathing space. And when the bodyguards were down she was left facing Santiago. Her team came out from cover. She could see Liara and Tali up on the upper floor. She couldn't see Garrus, but she knew in her heart he was watching.  
She held out her pistol, her shotgun long since run out of shot. It was steady.  
"You have caused a lot of trouble," her voice was light, "Not the least of which is kidnapping and torturing a turian general."  
"What?" the man was wide-eyed and fearful, "That's bullshit."  
"Oh. No," Shepard drawled, "That's quite truthful I fear." She took a step closer and her gun sight didn't waver.  
_"Shepard,"_ the voice resounded in her head and she paused.  
She stared at Santiago but listened, her hand steady.  
"_Just take him alive,"_  
"He hurt so many," her voice was flat.  
_"You say the word, I will put a bullet in his head,"_  
"I won't ask anyone to do something that I can do myself."  
Santiago seemed to realise that Shepard was discussing his life, "Hey! Hey! I can give you all you need to know about Massani's operations!" He held up his hands.  
"I'm still willing to shoot him, General Vakarian," her voice was very slow and matter of fact, ensuring that Santiago understood in whose hands his life stood.  
_"You are still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,"_  
Shepard shrugged, "Alright, General, if you say so." Her voice was nonchalant as she regarded Santiago, "The General is feeling…magnanimous." She gestured, even as her hand didn't move with the pistol, "Drop to your fucking knees, put your hands behind your head and pray I'm not feeling insubordinate."  
There was a laugh through her private channel. She ignored it with only the faintest flush on her cheek.  
Vega took down the merc, Liara and Tali came downstairs to take care of Kaidan and Shepard cleared the area properly, and finall looked up to the mezzanine floor. Garrus had come out of cover and stood there with his rifle propped on his hip, his gaze meeting hers with some heat behind it.  
She could hear the shuttle landing just outside. With her gaze upon Garrus, she gave the order, "Let's evac. Get the prisoner on board, and head out. The turians will want to talk to him. And let's get Kaidan to Dr Chakwas."


	18. Connection

(A/N - Shepard and Garrus finally get sexytime. Be warned! )

* * *

Shepard worriedly paced her cabin. She had showered and her hair was tied back in a simple, damp ponytail. Her bruises were starting to show up on her arms, but she paid them no mind as she chewed on a nail.  
Traynor's voice interrupted her reverie, "Commander? Dr Chakwas wanted you to know that Lieutenant Alenko is fine. He woke a few minutes ago."  
"Thankyou, Traynor, head off, the night shift can take it from here,"  
"Yes, Commander," the prim and proper woman signed off, and Shepard dropped onto her bed, her head in her hands as she sighed in relief.  
There was a brief knock on the door of her cabin. She groaned and levered herself upright.  
"Guys, go off duty! Seriously!" she activated the portal, and it slid open to reveal Garrus in a neat dark blue tunic.  
"Garrus," Shepard hesitated, "I just heard. Kaidan is fine."  
"Indeed," Garrus stepped within, closing the door behind him, "He is a tough soldier. In some ways he has strengths that Lieutenant Vega does not." He touched a bruise with the back of a talon and traced down to her hand, linking his fingers with her own.  
"They are good men and I hope they seriously consider taking up a post here on the Normandy," Shepard stared down at their linked hands. She felt the talon of his other hand touch her chin, gently lifting her eyes to his own.  
"They could have no better Commander," Garrus murmured, tracing her lips with a thumb.  
"They have one," Shepard stepped back a pace, but pulled him within the room, leaving their hands linked. The lights were dimmed, the luminous glow from the fish tank casting an eerie light over their skin.  
She touched his chest gently, "I…will miss you when you leave."  
"And I you," Garrus laid his hand on her cheek and she sighed. He touched his forehead to hers, and she felt that sense of calm soothe her troubled mind.  
"We can have tonight," she brushed her lips across his firm lip plates.  
His strong arms enfolded her, and drew her body against his own. She murmured in discomfort as her chest struck the hard plate that ridged the centre of his chest and shifted slightly so she was pressed against his side, her soft human form moulding to his hard. His hand slid up her back, against her skin, causing a delicious frisson to shiver down her spine.  
"Oh Garrus," she murmured, and pressed her lips to his mandibles. He made a low rumbling sound, his subharmonics vibrating through to her core.  
Shepard lifted her arms, and wrapped them around his neck, shifting her attention to the warmth at his neck. She felt his throat vibrate as he hummed his pleasure. His hands slid over her body, memorising the muscular planes and gentle curves.  
Shepard felt his deft fingers unfasten her pants, and they dropped to the ground. She hadn't donned underwear after her shower and he made his appreciation felt by tracing the curves of her ass with his talons, a tickle that had her squirming in his arms. She bit the skin of his neck in retaliation, and slid her thigh between his. She felt him hard and ready through the thin fabric of his oufit and she smiled smugly.  
With a sudden move, Garrus bent and picked her up, easily lifting her well muscled form. The turian took the few steps to the bed and dumped her onto it. She bounced once, her limbs flailing as she squeaked in protest. Garrus unclasped his tunic and tossed it aside, divesting himself of his pants in one swift motion.  
He knelt next to her on one knee, and leaned down to kiss her. Shepard responded by sliding her hands up the metallic plates on his chest, finding the softer skin at the base of his throat. Their tongues dueled, cautious of teeth. One of his talons slowly trailed up her torso, bringing her N7 tank with it. They broke their kiss long enough for him to whip her shirt up, trapping her arms for a moment over her head. Her expression flared with arousal and his mandibles fluttered in a smile. One hand held her arms in place while the other slid down her body. He watched her face intently as he slid one digit carefully into her folds. She closed her eyes and her breathe gasped from her chest.  
"Open your eyes, Shepard, I want to watch you," Garrus murmured, his lips hovering over her own. She lifted the slumberous lids while he toyed with her sex. She squirmed on the bed, unable to touch him in return. She bit her lip, leaving an indent that caused him to touch his tongue to the spot. He kissed her, then slowly nipped his way down to the bondmark he had made.  
Shepard groaned, and squirmed and growled low in her throat as her every sense was surrounded and assailed - taste, touch, smell, hearing. She was completely engulfed by her desire for this turian man. It had never been this good, not even with….  
"Holy shit!" she almost sat bolt upright as his tongue slid into her folds. He let go of her hands, and she gripped the bedsheets, "Garrus!"  
His mouth was busy, so he only vibrated his harmonics, which caused her to cry out. Her hands twisted, knuckles whitening. She collapsed back on the bed, and gripped the bedhead which creaked with the strength of her grasp. Her legs wrapped around his shoulders, and his hands barely had the strength to keep her still. As her peak neared, her skin grew flushed, and he stopped.  
Shepard snarled a protest, "Don't stop!"  
Garrus slid up her body, pressing his lower body against hers, grinding for a moment. He rested on one elbow, his other hand gripping her thigh against his hip.  
"Oh!" she moaned again, eyes closing, "Don't stop…."  
He slid into her heat, and her eyes flew open, "Gods!"  
Garrus held still, watching her carefully. She was gasping, eyes wide, hand clutching his arm with a firmness that surprised him. He moved. Slowly. Her eyes drifted closed. He carefully moved so that his chest ridge didn't strike her, pulling her hips toward him. Her long, hard thigh surrounded his narrow hips and held him steady.  
Shepard opened her eyes, raised a hand to his mandible and lifted her lips to his own, "I can't even describe what I'm feeling right now," she groaned, "This mark…its like I can feel what you are feeling too. It's…wow."  
He slid his talons through the hair that had come loose from its tie, lightly teasing the hair on her scalp, "It gets better."  
She arched against him, her formidable abdominals flexing. Garrus held still for a moment, letting her set the pace, but it didn't take long before he was pressing back. Reddened marks began to appear on Shepard's skin, the friction with his plates unavoidable, but she just didn't seem to give a damn.  
They rolled on the bed, so her thighs knelt on the bed. She sat up and rocked her hips. His talons traced the new marks and he frowned, "Shepard…I…"  
"Shut up," she leaned down and kissed him, constantly rocking her hips, "If I couldn't take it, I wouldn't have asked for it."  
Shepard rested her left hand on his chest and stared down at him intently as her skin flushed. She touched herself with her right and ground harder. His hands clutched her backside, driving into her. With a shudder and gasp, she reached her peak and collapsed over him. He thrust a few more times and reaching down, he pulled out to spend himself on the bed. Levo and dextro…never a good mix. He held her tightly while her breath washed over his neck.  
"I don't think I can move," she moaned finally, pillowing the side of her face against the harsh plates with her hand. She was pretty sure she was bruised all over.  
"I don't think I want you to move," Garrus murmured into her hair.  
"Mmrmmmm," she hummed, her eyes drifted closed, "I'm glad we had tonight."  
Within moments she was clearly asleep, and he lowered her cautiously to the bed. Much as his heart pounded to feel her in his arms like this, she would not thank him if she woke feeling like she had slept upon a lumpy metal mattress. She turned onto her side, her back to him and curved her butt into his body. He levered himself so that his body lay against hers and wrapped his arm around her waist. She made a soft sound in her sleep. His eyes closed. And he slept.


	19. Eden Prime

Shepard snorted inelegantly and turned over, her body aching and a faint headache pounding her temples. Her eyes flew open when her arm contacted something very solid in her bed. She blinked. Garrus?  
He rumbled something in his sleep, and turned to face her, his arm slinging lazily over her hips. She reached out a finger and touched his mandible, tracing its harsh curve. How was it that a being with such a hard carapace, from such a rigid society and lofty ideals bring her such pleasure? She closed her eyes with a sigh. Their time together was limited.

* * *

_"Commander Shepard?_" the voice came over her intercom. Her eyes flew open. Garrus was awake, watching her. She gave him a small smile, and leaned over to put in and activate her earpiece.  
"Yes, Traynor?"  
_"We have urgent comm traffic coming through from Captain Anderson. It's Eden Prime, sir. I…it's been attacked,"_  
Shepard threw back her covers and pulled her tank over her head, "Alright. I will be right there." She cut the comm and threw Garrus his tunic.  
"Quick!" she snapped, anger flickering in her eyes.  
Garrus dressed in silence, and barely caught her as she hurried to the door. He stayed her with a hand on her waist. She turned to look at him, fear dueling with the anger, "It will be alright, Shepard. Eden Prime has defences, and the turian fleets are not far."  
She entwined her fingers with his own, and her gaze softened, "It's Eden Prime, Garrus." She took a deep breath and dropped his hand. She ran toward the elevator. Garrus followed at a more sedate pace.

* * *

_"This is footage we got from the ground, Shepard. Spectre Nihlus came on the scene first it would seem. I'm sorry,"_ the Captain shook his head, _"He was shot and killed. His body was found by an Alliance squad. They got the footage through to me before they were wiped out."_  
Shepard staggered, her knees almost giving out. She gripped the table, "Nihlus is dead?" Her voice was thick.  
_"Yes, Commander. I'm sending you the footage."_  
Shepard leaned forward, and waited a moment before looking up to stare at the link. Geth. Geth were murdering the colonists of Eden Prime. She let out a hoarse cry and felt a hand touch her shoulder. She shook it off and straightened as Anderson came back on the comm.  
_"I need you to investigate this, Shepard,"_ Anderson's voice was serious, pausing the vid on the last scene before the footage was cut short by a shot to the Spectre's head. A huge ship, like a frightening insect, hovered over the horizon. The sound it made, even through poor quality vid, was blood curdling.  
"Yes, sir, I will make my way to Eden Prime once I have dropped off the prisoner, " Shepard killed the comm and turned to face Garrus. He was silent for a long moment.  
"Nihlus is dead," she told him in a bleak tone.  
"I heard," sadness rumbled through his subharmonics, "He was a great friend. I will mourn his loss."  
Shepard raised a trembling hand to her forehead.  
"Shepard?" he stepped forward, "What is it?"  
She raised tear filled eyes to his, "He and I…once…"  
Without a word, Garrus wrapped his arms around Shepard. His expression was troubled. She was silent, she did not weep but she accepted his comfort for a time. She stepped back, scrubbed her palms over her eyes.  
"It was a shock," she said, "I expected him to live forever." She shook her head to clear it, "Right, the best we can do for him now is to track down those who killed him."  
Garrus' voice was formal, "Of course. I will contact the fleet, and have them meet us on route to Eden Prime. We can transfer Santiago to them, and he will return to the Citadel to face trial."  
"Good, that sounds like a solution," Shepard nodded, running a hand through her hair. In her distraction, she did not notice the turian's expression, "I need to brief the crew."  
She paused at the doorway and turned back to look at him, "Thank you, Garrus. For everything."  
"You are welcome, Commander," he bowed his head. She tapped her fingers thoughtfully on the portal.  
"I really will miss you," her voice was desolate for a moment.  
Garrus nodded again, "I know."  
Shepard paused, as though she would speak again. Instead, she turned to go. Garrus made a small sound of regret in his throat, and shook his head. He turned to make the call through to Palaven.

* * *

_I have reassigned Lieutenants Alenko and Vega to the Normandy as requested,_ Hackett had sent the email through. Shepard turned off the terminal and leaned her head back with a sigh.  
Garrus had gone. Back to the turian fleet. They had linked with them to transfer Santiago. For a brief moment, she had thought Garrus might have stayed to investigate his friend's death. Just for a moment. But she knew he couldn't.  
"We are an hour out from Eden Prime, sir," Traynor's voice came over the com.  
"Thankyou, Traynor," Shepard rose to her feet and rubbed her arms in the sudden chill of the room. She missed the hell out of the turian. The place seemed colder without him, or maybe she was the one who was colder. She rubbed the bondmark and muttered a sound of self disgust.  
"Vega and Tali, I want you down in the armoury, we are good to go," she keyed the comms of her two crew, and received the affirmatives. Suck it up, Shepard, you aren't the first to have loved and lost.  
She groaned. Loved and lost. What she had had with Nihlus didn't compare to what she felt for Garrus. Nihlus was mild mutual attraction firing to sex after a heated encounter with some pirates. Garrus had snuck into her heart. Hell. She pounded her fist into the wall of her cabin. Bloody, fucking hell.

* * *

(A/N - one more chapter to go, folks. I hope you have enjoyed the ride.)


	20. Where It All Begins Again

Shepard could barely comprehend the destruction before her. Eden Prime. The symbol of her people's ascent to the stars. Gone. They had found a handful of survivors. They had found Nihlus and she had nearly wept for his loss. She had closed his eyes and said a brief prayer. And they had killed these awful creatures; humanoid in shape, fast as hell, eyes blazing blue but senseless as zombies.  
Now they looked down upon a platform, geth patrolling in groups, a turian standing before a statue. Shepard crouched, watching. Vega came up beside her. Tali was connecting with the Normandy.  
"Didn't think the geth had been seen outside the Veil in a century or so," he murmured quietly.  
"They haven't," Shepard's expression was grim.  
"And that is a turian down there,"  
Shepard raised her rifle and sighted the turian. If they couldn't take him down, she wanted to know who he was.  
"What the hell?" she frowned, lowered her rifle, then brought it up again, "It's not possible."  
"What? What is it?" Vega brought up his own rifle and peered through the sights, "Do you recognise him?"  
"Yeah," she rubbed her brow, "He's a Spectre. Saren Arterius. What the fuck is going on, Vega?"  
"Uhhh, Shepard," Tali interrupted.  
"What?" Shepard turned her head to look at Tali and paused, "Uhh, Vega?"  
"Yeah?" he turned his head.  
A squad of geth had them surrounded. A Geth Prime clanked forward, its sensors whirring angrily.  
"Any ideas?" Vega asked out of the corner of his mouth.  
"Aside from kill them all?" Shepard queried lightly, powering up her biotics.  
"Good plan,"  
She charged, and shots rang out around her.

* * *

Shepard never knew how she survived it. Never knew how they walked away in those initial seconds when they stood winded and shaking over the ten dead geth bodies. She narrowed her eyes and stuck her finger into a bolt hole. She frowned. A glint of light caught her eyes and she snapped up her rifle. Then lowered it.  
A tall turian in blue armour stood on the upper platform, his sniper rifle cocked on his hip in a familiar pose.  
"Garrus," she breathed. He jumped down to their platform.  
"Hey, Archangel," Vega greeted him cheerily, with a salute.  
"I hope you have room in your crew," he turned his bright gaze on Shepard.  
"What?" she frowned in confusion, "What are you talking about?"  
"Reports came through that Saren Arterius was spotted here. A large portion of my investigations revolved around that bastard. He slipped through my fingers several times. And if he has killed Nihlus," Garrus' hand tightened on his rifle, "Then you can damn well believe that I want in."  
"Then you are in," Shepard replied, "The Primarchy is fine with this?"  
"I didn't give them a choice."  
"You would outrank me…you have an issue taking orders?"  
Garrus just gave the turian equivalent of a smile.  
"Then welcome aboard. Let's fine out why that asshole wiped out the people of Eden Prime."  
"I will have you covered from above," Garrus gestured up. Shepard nodded.  
They split and headed for the platform.  
A voice came through her com.  
_"You are still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."_  
Shepard smiled.

* * *

THE END

* * *

(A/N Thank you for joining me on this ride! Thank you for all the great feedback and encouragement. I'm lookin' at you here in particular, Rari. You rock!)


End file.
